Spitfire's Fight
by spezria26
Summary: What happens when Artemis and Wally are forced to go on private missions with each other for the rest of eternity, or at least until they start to get along? Will the couple come together or be torn asunder? All I can tell you is that someone will DIE! Major Spitfire Duh Hinting of Wonderbats, Chalant, and SuperMartian.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Wally

Artemis had never been one for friends. With an abusive, villainous father breathing down her neck, she never had the chance to make any. The closest she had ever had was her sister Jade, who consequently left when Artemis was only six. She'd always been left to do it herself, whether that meant her schoolwork or her training. So it was no surprise that she only had one real friend at Gotham Academy, Emma.

"Ems," called out Artemis, waving her friend over to the fountain she was sitting at.

"Hey Arty," replied Emma. The blonde walked over to her friend, her lunch neatly spread out on the black tray. She had pale skin, enough so she could pass off as a vampire. Her blonde hair was so light it was nearly a shade of white as soon as she stepped into the sunlight, a total contrast to her vibrant hazel eyes.

As she reached the fountain she placed her tray down with the utmost precision, making sure not a piece of food moved out of place. After taking a wet-wipe from her skirt pocket, cleaning off the fountain's already immaculate surface, and folding down her skirt with a perfect crease, the rather OCD girl asked, "What's up?"

"Not much, just the normal, boring Gotham Academy, the same tiresome science classes, the same dumb classmates. Nothing new," replied Artemis grimly. She had never been one to look on the 'bright side.' In the League of Shadows, even if you killed or kidnapped your victim, but took you a second of a second to long, you'd get slapped in the face and reprimanded, so looking on the bright side was just not in Artemis' nature.

"I know! I wish that just once we wouldn't have to use those chemicals! They get everywhere and make such a mess!" Cried out the white-blonde girl in agreement.

"I just can't wait until exams come and we're out of here," said Artemis, rather exasperated.

"Mmhmm," said Ems in agreement.

"I don't see what's so wrong about Gotham Academy," cut in Dick Grayson, sitting down next to Artemis. Artemis let out a small, almost imperceptible sigh, although Dick noticed it anyways. The spunky blonde didn't have anything against Dick Grayson, not really, but they were only sorta-friends. Sometimes they hung out, but they weren't really anywhere near as close as her and Ems or her and M'gann, even her and Robin.

"It's just…exasperating," said Artemis, choicely looking for the correct word, knowing full and well Dick had some sort of weird attachment to Gotham Academy.

"I know your only doing this for your mother, but you could try to put a happy face on it," said Dick, offering her up a smiley sticker from his blazer pocket. Artemis took the sticker in shock, how did he know that? She didn't tell him that? Did Ems? She glared at Emma, but Ems was totally oblivious.

"And you just had a happy sticker lying around?" Artemis asked. Dick responded only with a friendly, insiders only, wink.

"Oh, Dick's always got this weird stuff lying around, I don't know how he does it," piped in another voice. Artemis turned around to see Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter, joining them for lunch. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders elegantly as she walked towards the three.

'_It just figures she'd come. Wherever Dick Grayson went, Barbara Gordon followed," _thought Artemis.

"It's like he's Robin, always having a tool belt of things to cheer people up," continued the Commissioner's daughter. Dick smirked at the comment, but nobody else understood the irony embedded within it.

"Now that I think of it, he does have a Robin-ish kind of feel," cut in Emma. "He's got the same haircut as Robin. He could probably do some of Robin's moves with that gymnasts body of his." Nobody else noticed, but the black-haired wonder started becoming peck-ish. He knew that Emma and Barbara wouldn't figure it out, but Artemis, maybe…

"Dick Grayson? As Robin?" Smirked Artemis. She let out a mocking chuckle. "I just can't see it." Sure, Rob was just as immature as Dick, and they both had some pretty good acrobatic skills, but beyond that she couldn't see the resemblance. Robin may be immature and childish, but he could get serious when it was necessary, she'd never seen Dick do that. Anyways, the boy wonder kicked ass and hacked into security networks, she couldn't imagine blazer-wearing, naïve Dick Grayson breaking into a top-secret lab and kicking the crap out of everybody the way that Robin would. "Imagine Dick flying around in some cape!" Ems, Barbara, Dick, and Artemis laughed, although Dick's was a bit more forced.

'_Thank god for Artemis', thought Dick._

Trying to get the situation back under control the former Flying Grayson shouted out, "Hey, I resent that, I could make a great Robin." With that Dick jumped off the fountain and did the famous kick from Karate-Kid, purposely falling backwards upon execution. The four of them laughed again as Dick Grayson got up from the ground.  
"Well, I think that the real superhero here is Artemis," said Dick, wiping off his previously spotless pants. Artemis blushed instantly; she could feel all of her body heat flush to her cheeks.

"It would not be me," muttered Artemis, suddenly shy and clammy. She rubbed her arm nervously, quite off-setting for Emma and Barbara, who didn't understand the awkwardness of the conversation. Suddenly Dick felt extremely guilty, thinking that Artemis probably thought her cover was blown.

In actuality, the thought barely crossed Artemis' mind, all the blonde archer could think of was about her past. It shouldn't be her. Rose by a murderous monster, told to kill people that now resided in holes in the League of Shadows headquarters, without a proper burial; their loved ones forever wondering what really happened to them. She didn't deserve to be a superhero, she couldn't be a superhero, did she even deserve the title of 'hero?' Sure, she'd saved a few lives, stopped a few bad guys, but did that make up for the lives she had taken? Innocent lives. "Let's just…change topics."

Emma's eyes furrowed, she delicately put a hand on Artemis' back, using a lot of restraint not to pull away from all the dirt that was probably residing on her best friend's Gotham Academy Blazer. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Artemis, pulling away from Emma's comforting hand.

"Are you sure?" Emma stared into Artemis' grey eyes and could tell that she was lying. She was her best friend after all; she knew when Artemis was lying.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just drop it," said Artemis, heightening her personal wall, blocking out Ems from just another aspect of her life.

With tight put pitying lips, Emma dropped her hand and the subject. Barbara coughed awkwardly, unsure what to do next. Luckily for all of them, the bell for fifth period rang, and the friends quickly scurried away from the uncomfortable scene.

"Recognized: Artemis B-0-7," said the mechanical security system. Artemis stepped out of the zeta tubes, still marveling at the tingling feeling of teleportation. It never ceased to amuse her. The fact that teleportation even existed was miraculous, but the aftereffects always left her oddly happy.

"Your late," said a low, menacing voice. The blonde archer would recognize it anywhere. He head shot up instantly. M'gann, Connor, Robin, Wally, Kaldur, and Zatanna were crowded around Batman, making one of his rare trips to the cave.

"I'm sorry, I had…personal business," muttered Artemis, hurrying towards the team and Batman.

"_That is, if being late for work, having your boss harass you for being late-again, counts as personal business,"_ thought Artemis.

Batman, obviously perturbed, managed to overlook saying anything and continue on with the assignment. "The Justice League was able to finally track down The Riddler, who managed to escape Belle Reve in the middle of the attempted break-out that Ms. Martian and Superboy fortunately stopped," the Dark Knight said in his husky, mysterious voice.

"The Riddler?" asked Robin.

Through M'gann's psychic link the Boy Wonder blurted out to them, "_All the guy knows is how to set a few simple traps, he should be a simple, easy job." _He wanted to tell his friends the ease of the mission to come, but knew that Batman wouldn't take his easy-going manner well.

"Yes," replied The Batman. "However, it seems that he's not the only one we've located." Kaldur's eyebrow furrowed.

"Who else have you found?" He asked in a wise, calm voice.

"It seems that The Riddler has found himself some allies," said The Batman grimly. "There are simultaneous attacks all around the world. Robin, bring up a holo-map!" Robin brought one up instantly, showing everywhere in the world. Batman pointed to the places on the holo-map as he talked, "Riddler and Abra Kadabra are attacking the Logan Farm, Luthor and Savage are attacking New York City, Klarion and Count Vertigo are attacking San Francisco, and Sportsmaster and Cheshire are attacking in Blüdhaven." Both M'gann and Artemis went pale, although for two totally different reasons.

"I have to go to the Logan Farm!" Cried M'gann. "I have to go now!" She leaned in Superboy, crying into his shirt. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder, caring for his girlfriend.

"With Luthor and Savage holding the most threat I'm assigning Superman, Kaldur, Captain Marvel, The Flash, and Superboy to New York City." A glimmer sparked in the young Kryptionian's eyes as he heard his name called alongside Superman's, both his hero and his father. Secretly he was ecstatic, but all he showed for it was a solemn nod.

"Zatanna, Robin, Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and I will be taking on Klarion and Count Vertigo," said Batman. Zatanna gulped as she let out a sad nod, remembering that her dad was no longer Zatarra, but Dr. Fate. The Masked Boy put a hesitant hand on the small of the magician's back. Although the magician questioned it for a moment, she accepted the masked boy's comforting hand.

"I'm sending M'gann and Martian Manhunter to join young 'Beast Boy' at the Logan Farm." M'gann looked up, happy to be going to help, but sad that her help was needed. "Leaving Artemis and Kid Flash to go to Blüdhaven and stop Sportsmaster and Cheshire." The moon goddess figured it would be her name called out for this part of the assignment, but it still came to her as a shock as it was called out officially.

"I'm going with _her_!" The redheaded speedster yelled. He said 'her' as if her name were crawling with worms and rodents. Ever since the Artemis had sent Kid Flash and Kaldur on a wild goose chase well she went after the real targets Wally had been giving her the cold shoulder, colder than before at least.

Artemis, who was still too busy processing the fact she was going up against Sportsmaster and Cheshire, together, didn't respond. She barely even noticed Wally's outburst, too overridden with fear and doubt. The man in all black addressed the archer in green, "Is that okay?"

Artemis snapped back to reality as soon as she heard Batman's slightly compassionate voice, very unusual for him, "Yeah."

"It's not for me," screamed the frustrated runner. Batman simply ignored the pouting child.

"So you have your assignments." With that Batman walked out of the cave and towards the Bat Car.

"Good luck M'gann," said Connor, giving her a quick but loving kiss on the lips. The Martian's tensed body relaxed instantly as their lips met.

"Thank you," the green alien said. She whispered in his ear, so only he could hear, "I love you." The two aliens kissed again before they both headed their separate ways, M'gann to the Bio-ship and Connor to Sphere, where Aqualad was already sitting.

"Are you ready to feel the aster?" asked Robin, quoting the opposite of disaster.

"As long as you do," said the magician flirtatiously, approaching her ATV. The Boy Wonder swore he felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at a girl more wonderful than him. He followed behind her in a trance-like state.

"Let's just get going," said Wally to Artemis. He picked her up bridal-style as they ran out of the cave. The team parted their separate ways, on their way to their biggest challenge yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Death

_**(Anything in Bold Italics is telepathic link, personal thoughts are just italic)**_

**The Logan Animal Farm**

_"Can't the bio-ship go any faster!"_ thought M'gann loudly. She hit the bio-ship, trying to make it speed up. The longer she took, the longer Riddler and Abra Kadabra had to kill the Logan's. She gulped as the same word repeated in her head; kill, kill, kill.

"M'gann," said the her uncle, tuning into her thoughts, **"I know you are desperate to help, but do not lose your head down there."**

M'gann, quite sick of this conversation already, told her uncle telepathically, _"__**I know, I know, Uncle J'onn."**_

"_**I just don't want you to lose your literal head down there, just because you lost yours emotionally**_," replied the Manhunter in M'ganns thoughts.

Before M'gann could respond to his comment she squealed, "We're here!"

The bio-ship had barely landed before she jumpted to the ground, looking around for signs of trouble. She opened up a telepathic link with Garfield, Marie, J'onn, and herself. _**"Garfield! Marie! Where are you guys? Are you okay?**_

"_**M'gann?"**_ came a confuzzled voice out of the blue. M'gann could recognize the voice of her half-brother anywhere.

"_**Garfield? Garfield! Where are you!" **_screamed M'gann.

It seemed to take forever for Garfield to respond. When he did his telepathic voice was panting and breathless, _**"Inside! Magician! Riddler!" **_His telepathic voice came in panicked and short breathed, not a good thing if your actual outward condition effected you telepathic.

"_**I'm coming!"**_ M'gann thought, totally forgetting that her Uncle J'onn was there with her, levitated as fast as she could inside the Logan house, now exploding with sparks of light.

"Garfield!" M'gann screamed outloud. She broke down the door as she ran inside. M'gann had seen plenty of strange things on Mars, and even stranger things on Earth but this had to be the strangest of all. Abra Kadabra was estranging a green oxen in golden, magical chains as the Riddler, in his dumb green costume and stupid staff, set up…something in the corner, and in all the commotion, Marie was nowhere to be found.

The Riddler meandered up as the green oxen tried to escape Abra's strong chains. "Checkmate," he said.

Suddenly M'gann felt one thousand shocks in her body. She was instantly thrown to the floor. The white Martian looked up to see one of The Riddler's traps shooting dozens of taser-like shocks through her body.

Infuriated, Beast Boy changed shape and turned into a fly. Before Abra could tighten the ropes on his small, fly body he flew out of the way. He landed on the ground as he changed shape back to human. "Megan!" Beast Boy charged the trap as an ox again, but Abra cast him back with a 'magical' paddle.

_**"M'gann," **_said her Uncle J'onn desperately watching his niece. He closed his eyes; using his more developed telepathic skills and bent the mechanical death trap. M'gann's body instantly relaxed, but was passed out on the floor. **"**_**M'gann wake up!**_ Screamed the green Martian in her head.

M'gann jolted up, hearing her Uncle's voice scream like a billion horns. "Garfield," was the first thing she said.

The more-powerful Martian got up slowly, still waking up from her electrocuted stupor.

After the green changeling was thrown across his living room and into a wall he groaned, beginning to lose consciousness.

"Beast Boy!" yelled M'gann. Using her psychic powers she hurled Abra against a wall. She flew over to him and shape-shifted her body to have multiple arms, like she had when fighting off Ivo's mechanical, monkey menaces in the battle against the amazing Amazo. She hit Abra in the face so many times that she couldn't count the number. She assumed that J'onn and Gar were defeating Riddler, but she didn't know for sure and she didn't care, all she cared about at that moment was pummeling Abra. Long after he was unconscious, she finally quite punching him in the face. "Nobody hurts my family," she hissed in Abra's face.

"_**Sis!"**_ The small, redheaded boy's voice blared in her head. She turned around, shrinking her extra arms back into her torso. The Riddler had Gar's mother pinned to the wall, his specially made crook at her neck.

"Help me," she heard Marie whisper. M'gann let out a small gasp, feeling even more cornered than Marie.

"I can be joy or sadness, I can be easy or hard, I am the title of a great Nicholas Sparks book. What am I?" Asked the Riddler cruelly.

M'gann, who had never read a Nicholas Sparks book in her life found the last hint rather unhelpful. Without Robin around, she had no idea how to solve it.

"A Choice," replied the changeling helpfully.

_"Thank God mom reads so much Nicholas Sparks,"_ thought the changeling.

"A choice indeed, young Beast Boy," said the Riddler slyly. "You either let us go freely or a bomb will go off in say…twenty seconds." The Riddler glanced back at the contraption he was preparing when M'gann broke through the door. "Now, you might be able to get out, but I don't think poor Marie Logan will. Not if she's trapped by my crook!" Riddler laughed a deranged laugh as he finished his offer.

"Deal," said Garfield and M'gann instantly.

"Good choice," said Riddler. Before leaving, he stabbed his question-shaped staff into the wall around Marie's neck, entrapping her. "Ten seconds." He winked, grabbed Abra, and fled out the door like the coward he is.

"Now what?" Garfield asked desperately, holding onto his mother's hand.

Manhunter and M'gann both closed their eyes, with the same idea in mind. They bent the metal of the crook and Marie escaped freely. M'gann glanced back at the bomb, five seconds. "Let's go!"

J'onn was out the door first, M'gann followed close behind. Garfield, still holding onto his birth mother's hand came out right after M'gann. But before Marie could make it out of the house, the bomb went off. The explosion destroyed the house, leaving only flaming wood on the ground, igniting the grass along with it.

_**"No!"**_ thought M'gann and Garfield simultaneously.

M'gann floated Marie's body out of the remains of the burning house. She laid her body carefully down on the ground. Marie was breathing heavily, completely passed out. The changeling took his mother's hand, crying hard onto her dying body. "Mom, hold on!" he cried out, trying to comfort her.

M'gann put all her weight on Marie's heart, trying to jumpstart it with pressure. "28, 29, 30," she called out each number. She put her mouth to the dying gingers. The rise and fall of Marie's chest had stopped completely by this point. M'gann continued trying, tears running from her face to Marie's each time.

Finally, after endless, pointless minutes of trying to revive the dead woman Martian Manhunter proclaimed, "She's dead."

Garfield lay down next to his mother, sobbing his eyes out, as M'gann stroked her hair. The Manhunter took his niece in his arms as she cried with the boy.

_**"I am so sorry,"**_ the green Martian said on the psychic link.

With a dying fire as the backdrop, three aliens sat, weeping as they stared down at the dead body of Marie Logan.

(Firstly, yeah, I know that my riddle sucked, but I'm not a riddle person. Sorry. Secondly, if all goes according to my vague plan, Marie Logan's death is the first but not last. :D Mwahaha)


	3. Chapter 3: The White Rabbit

Firstly: I know that my second chapter was short and very rushed but stick around, it might get better! Also, I know Garfield's birth mother was killed in a car crash, but lets just ignore that for now.

The White Rabbit

_ "Ugh!" The trained assassin put her hand to her head. What happened? Where was she? The assassin looked around for any sign of her father or sister. Suddenly she remembered her sister abandoned her, left her for dead with their dad. The assassin's eyes narrowed as the memory flooded back to her. Her sister cared more about her toothbrush than bringing Artemis along, all because she was afraid her younger sister would slow her down more than a toothbrush._

_ The assassin looked around her, noticing her stealthy, white bow in the corner of the room. She ran towards it, intent on getting it, 'an assassin's only as good as their next move,' her father's voice repeated in her head. Artemis needed a next move, and she was sure it would rely heavily on having her bow and arrows._

_ "Urg! What's going on? Who are you?" A voice with a southern accent came out of the blue. Artemis quickly picked up her bow, turned around and stared down at a man, lying on the floor. She noticed he was carrying two guns in his brown holster belt, had a bobby-pin peeking out from his sleeve, and had a taser blatantly hidden in his boot. He was fairly attractive, he had a stubby beard and a cowboy hat on, and he kind of reminded her of Jonah Hex. On instinct the man reached for his gun, expecting this Artemis reached __for her arrow, only to find her quiver not there. Gun pointed straight at Artemis' head, the stranger asked again, "Who are you?"_

_ Artemis slowly put down her bow, "Mia Smith," she replied skeptically._

_ "When asked what your name is, always give a fake one," the advice of her father repeated in her head. "Never give the name of another assassin and never give the name of some goody-two-shows either, make it as anonymous as possible, just in case."_

_ "Mia Smith?" The man in the cowboy hat asked. "Why don't I believe that?"_

_ "You should," replied Artemis. "It's my name."_

_ "And you would just tell a stranger your real name?" He asked, untrustingly._

_ "When there's a gun pointed at my head," she replied. The man seemed to accept the answer. "What's your name?" She challenged._

_ "I've got the gun, I'm asking the questions," he replied gruffly. "Why do you have a bow in your hand?"_

"_I'm in a room, I have no idea why, and there's a strange man with a gun. I was preparing myself for the worst. One weapon's better than none." A total lie, she knew exactly why she was here. It was another one of her dad's damn-assed tests. She could beat this guy with or without a weapon, anyways._

_The stranger squinted his eyes, as if to sum her up and see if she was telling the truth. Seemingly satisfied he lowered his gun a smidge, only enough for a trained assassin to notice._

"_Can I ask who you are?" Asked Artemis curiously. _

"_Geoff," he replied curtly._

"_Should I believe you?" She asked. The stranger looked up suspiciously._

"_Your name ain't Mia Smith," he stated._

_ "Yes it is," She said in the most convincing voice she had._

_ "No, it ain't. I don't know any assassin's named Mia Smith, and I know about all assassins. Only an assassin would be brave 'nuff to ask about whether you should believe me. An ordinary human, whom I assume you were trying to pass yourself off as, wouldn't dare challenge the man with the gun. Not less they were stupid, which based off you previous lies, your not. So who are you?"_

_ She decided to give up the façade. "The White Rabbit."_

_ The stranger scoffed, "You're The White Rabbit?"_

_ "Yes," said Artemis. "Unfortunately, your never gonna have the chance to tell anyone." The White Rabbit charged the stranger, her bow hitting the gun out of his hand._

_ "Bring it on, girlie," said the stranger._

_ The two went in hand-to-hand combat. The stranger started throwing sloppy punches at The White Rabbit. Each time she avoided him, but well __focusing on the easily avoidable punches, the stranger tripped her. The White Rabbit fell to the ground as the stranger pulled out his second gun. Before he had the chance to aim, she kicked the stranger in the gut, throwing him against the back wall. The stranger wiped a smidge of blood from his mouth and started shooting at the assassin. She dodged the bullets with ease, advancing on the stranger. She knocked the second gun out of the stranger's hand and threw a clean punch straight at his face. She kneed him in the crotch; his hands went there instantly, as he yelped in pain. The stranger fell to the ground. The assassin kicked him in the chest, grabbed his fallen gun, and shot him in the chest. His breathing slowed as she continued to shoot him in the leg and the head, making sure his last breaths were agonizing._

_ "Goodnight Geoff," said The White Rabbit cruelly. The stranger took his last breath._

_Her victim was now completely dead. Using the remaining bullets she shot the letter R into her victim's head, warning everybody not to cross The White Rabbit._

If you notice, although it is rather blatant, I decided to make Artemis' assassin name "The White Rabbit" in honor of her sister, who chose "Cheshire" as her alias, and because in "Homefront" they had the poster of Alice and Wonderland. I decided to make the family names based off of Alice and Wonderland. Also, I don't really quite know why I put a flashback in, but I thought it was kind of cool and the darker side of Artemis.

Also, to anybody that knows about "Kyle XY" I'm quite fond of this title as well because of S03E2 "The White Rabbit Swims"


	4. Chapter 4: HalfaFamily Reunion

**Just in case, the White Rabbit chapter was a flashback chapter, like Artemis looking back at life when she was an assassin. Also, I'd really love a review, I'm not quite sure how to read them yet, I'm a newbie at Fanfic. But it'd still be appreciated.**

Artemis hated looking back on life. There were so many disturbing memories haunting her, all those dead people killed with her own two hands. But when you're being carried bridal style by someone who hates you guts, there's nothing else you can do but think, remember. Poor Geoff. Maybe he deserved it, but not like that.

"How are we gonna do this?" Artemis looked up, surprised. In the last half an hour Wally had run with her he hadn't muttered a word.

Artemis cleared her throat, not wanting to appear at all flabbergasted by Wally. "How do you think we're gonna do this Kid Idiot?"

"Well I don't know," he replied angrily. "Are you gonna send me on a wild goose chase again well you go off to deal with the bad guys all by yourself?" Artemis flinched as Wally mentioned a previous mission against Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"Look, can't you just forget about that," said Artemis with a desperation that surprised even her. For some reason she didn't want Wally mad at her, not like this.

"No," he said plainly. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore," he turned his head, cringing as he said the words. A tear formed in his eyes, dropping onto his face. It quickly disappeared to nothing due to KF's speed, but Artemis noticed it anyways. "If Sportsmaster aims a gun at my head how do I know whether you'll help me or let me die so that you can take care of the two of them by yourself."

Artemis winced. She'd never do that. She might not like Wally all the time but she'd never do that.

_"He must know that! He's just overreacting,"_ thought Artemis.

"And I am not overreacting," said Wally. "I just don't know what to think about you anymore."

_"Low Blow,"_ thought Artemis. "I would save you," said Artemis meekly, completely out of character.

"You know what, I don't wanna hear it," said Wally. "Let's just… focus on the mission."

"Fine. Whatever." Said the archer. Moment Lost.

Wally looked down at his wrist-map, making Artemis' grip around him tighten, she felt highly uncomfortable with him not looking at the road well going seventy miles per hour.

On instinct his softer side came out, "Don't worry, I won't crash," he said tenderly. The on-edge archer instantly loosened her grip, comforted by the sincere, tender smile on the speedster's face. It reminded her of his dorky compliment on the mission against Cheshire and Sportsmaster. "You've made you own place on the team." Suddenly, the two remembered what had _just_ happened a few moments ago, and looked away, steeling themselves.

"Anyways, we're only about a mile away from Sportsmaster and Cheshire," said Wally.

Artemis barely heard him, her own thoughts drowning out his voice. _"Wait? Were you just__** comforted **__by Wally?"_ She questioned herself. _"That's not possible. It's just a fluke. This is Wally after all. He only possesses the emotions of cockiness and humongous, failing flirt."_

Exactly a mile later Wally called out, "I see him," as he put Artemis down. Artemis looked up to see Sportsmaster and Cheshire. _"One big family reunion,"_ she thought. Sportsmaster was disappearing into a dark alleyway. "_But where is Cheshire?"_

Out of the blue, a sai came flying from the sky; it stopped right in front of Kid Flash's feet, barely missing his toes.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," said Cheshire, jumping down from a windowsill and picking up her sai from the ground. "It seems I've caught two mice!"

"Cheshire," said the speedster, glaring at his opponent.

The masked assailant replied, "Speedy." The Archer noticed a flicker of sadness in her sister's eyes as she said speedy.

"You get Cheshire," the girl in green called out. "I'll go after Sportsmaster!"

A throwing star struck Artemis at the very edge of her shoulder, causing a small, playground cut. "As much as I'd like that, I can't allow it. Orders," said Cheshire playfully.

Wally ran straight at Cheshire. "Not so fast," she teased. Hurtling at her a near forty miles per hour, she hit him in the gut, knocking him to the side and against a wall.

The blonde archer, now put into action, started shooting arrows at her sister.

Cheshire and her went sword to bow. Artemis brought her bow against Cheshire's chest, but before it hit Cheshire blocked the blow. Seeing that coming, Artemis brought her bow back up and struck Cheshire's. Cheshire skillfully blocked again, but preoccupied with the second strike, Artemis was able to knee Cheshire in the stomach. "Nice move," complimented Cheshire.

"Guess where I learned it," said the girl in green bitterly, obviously referring to their father. The masked cat did a skill full roundhouse kick well slicing her sword in the opposite direction against the archer. The archer quickly chose to block the more lethal sword with her bow, but was kicked in the face and sent sprawling backwards by the force in the cats kick.

"Guess where I learned that," challenged Cheshire. Suddenly, the sound of quick-moving spandex filled the killer and her opponent's ears. Before Cheshire could spin around and stop him Kid Flash smacked into her, full speed.

"Guess where I learned that," replied Wally, oblivious to the true meaning in the statement. Cheshire was sent flying against the wall, sprawled next to Artemis.

"Not so fast, Kid," said Cheshire angrily. She got up quickly and went into hand-to-hand combat with Wally. Even with his quick, fast punches the masked assailant blocked each and every one, knowing full and well where and when they'd be coming. _"So predictable,"_ thought Cheshire.

Slowly, hoping to avoid being on Cheshire's radar, Artemis reached behind her, pulled out one of her trick arrows out, and aimed for her sister. She released the arrow, calling out to KF, "Kid! Move!" Kid Flash looked up to see an arrow heading straight towards him and Cheshire. In his moment of distraction Cheshire punched him straight in the face, knocking him out cold. The assassin quickly picked up the runner and threw him in the direction that her young sister called out from. Two seconds later the speedster was trapped in the net that the archer had intended for the cat.

"Nice try, sis," said the cat, throwing the kid in yellow and red aside. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"Give up Cheshire," said Artemis, holding her bow up to her mouth, aiming straight at Cheshire.

"You wouldn't hurt your sister," mocked Cheshire.

"Why not? I mean, a toothbrush matters to you more than me!"

Artemis couldn't see the expression behind her mask, but she could hear all she needed to in her sister's voice, "You really believe that?"

"You abandoned me, you left me with _him!_ So yeah, maybe I do," responded the infuriated archer.

"Don't believe everything you feel," said Cheshire sadly.

Artemis' arms fell, dropping her bow to her hip. The masked assassin made her move. With her opponents defenses lowered she struck. She ran towards her opponent, knocked the bow out of her hand and slashed through the arrow she had quickly brought up.

"I can do more than shoot an arrow, you know," commented Artemis. She hit elbowed her sister in the face and then spun around hitting her in the face, knocking off her mask. Jade responded with a jump in the air and three swift kicks to the stomach, sending Artemis tripping backwards. The cat landed on her feet, as cats always do. Taking advantage of Artemis' tripping, Jade quickly ran over to her victim, pinned her down to the floor and knocked her out.

Right before the archer lost consciousness she heard her sister say a regretful, "Sorry sis." Then she passed out.

Unbeknownst to the archer and the speedster, while Cheshire was fighting them, Sportsmaster had stolen exactly what he had needed.

**(Sorry my chapters are pretty short, but hopefully, the content makes up for the length. I know that it's called Spitfire's Fight, and I plan on definitely making them an official couple there, but I also want to go through a few other points of view, so sorry. Also a good read: s/7140417/1/Complications**


	5. Chapter 5: Save Me San Francisco

The bird and the magician rode in utter silence the whole way to San Francisco. It wasn't awkward exactly, Zatanna didn't think so, and she was too busy worrying about Dr. Fate, who to her was still her father Zatara, than to talk to Robin. The bird wanted to comfort her, but being raised by one of the most distant, cold-hearted men in the world, his experience in comfort was limited. Anyway, he got the feeling she just wanted to be left alone.

Once they arrived in San Francisco the two finally talked, "We're um…fifteen minutes until target," said the bird.

"Okay," said the magician absent-mindedly. She started to pull a loose piece of hair back but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Robin say, "Dr. Fate is already on the scene."

_"What else did I expect? Never to see him again?"_ thought Zatanna. In actuality, she did hold out a vain hope that she would never have to see him again, not until he was her caring, overprotective father again.

"Are you…okay," said Robin awkwardly. _"Of course she's not okay! She has to work with Dr. Fate, who possesses her dad! Why would you ask that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Situation! Huge situation! " Thought Robin._

Zatanna hesitated. She gulped and chose just to say, "Not really."

"Oh," said Robin, unsure what to say next.

"It was sweet of you to ask," said the girl in black, white, and gold. The boy wonder felt his cheeks flush as she said it.

"Well, if you…uh…wanna talk about it, I'm always here. "I mean, M'gann might be better for this kind of thing, but I am a great listener," he offered jokishy.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," said Zatanna, more flirty than sad.

"Anytime," said Robin sincerely. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, content with the conversatio they just had. _"Situation neutralized," thought Robin._

Their silence was eventually ripped through by the high-pitched sound of Klarion the Witchyboy, "You cannot defeat me Old Man!" Zatanna and Robin looked up instantly. Dr. Fate was energy-blasting Klarion, but the boy of personified Chaos had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. "Brosba eht tsalb dna tcelfer kcab ot retsac!" The spell deflected back to Dr. Fate, but prepared for any sort of counterattack, he created the symbol of Fate and it absorbed the deflection of his power. **(FYI the spell was: Absorb the blast and reflect back to caster.)**

"Dad," Zatanna murmured in a trance-like state.

"Z, get your head together! We have to help Dr. Fate," said Robin.

Shocked out of her trance she looked back at Robin, "Of course," she replied grimly.

Zatanna went to go help Wonder Woman and her fath-Dr. Fate- defeat Klarion as the Boy Wonder went to join his mentor against Count Vertigo.

Robin threw batarans at Count Vertigo, but using his "Vertigo Effect" he made the two disks circle back around and go back to Robin, who skillfully caught them in his own two hands. "I guess the Batarangs don't work," he muttered to himself.

"Toys? You dare challenge Count Vertigo with toys?" The Count laughed cruelly. "You disappoint me boy, but I guess I should've seen that coming, the copy is never as good as the original!" Robin clenched his fist, _"sidekick"_ he thought with disgust. He had joined the team to leave his side-kicking days behind him.

"Well if you're the original than I feel bad for your copy!" The Count took out his sword, lunging on Robin. Robin pulled out a batarang for each hand, using them to block the Count's strong strike. The two went at it, the Count slashing and striking at The Boy Wonder as he defended himself with only two Batarang's. "You can't even stop a teenager using only two batarangs to stop you? Poor copy, but I guess I should've seen _that_ coming, you did lose your entire noble throne to Kid Flash."

"Insolent, wretched boy!" The Count brought his sword down with increased power, and using his "Vertigo Effect" he knocked both batarangs out of the 'sidekick's' hands. His sword sliced across Robin's uniform, causing a small gush of blood.

Out of the blue, Robin saw a black, mysterious figure come out of the trees and tackle Count Vertigo. Anticipating Batman, the Count turned around and sliced his sword at the air, Batman quickly blocked using a sword that he took out of his ever-mysterious tool belt. Robin sprang back into action, as the two swung their swords, colliding in the center, Robin jumped quickly to the trees and began throwing endless Batarangs at the Count. Robin jumped from tree to tree, which helped distract the Count from Batman's endless attacks, but Vertigo was able to avoid every single Batarang during combat by either moving or quickly using his "Vertigo Effect."

"This is not child's play," said the noble-born Villain. "Leave this to the grown-ups, young bird."

"I don't think so," said Robin. See, well he had been jumping around, throwing Batarangs every which way at Count Vertigo he had also planted miniature bombs at each tree. "Lights on, Vertigo!" He jumped down from the trees and ignited each bomb just as Batman leapt out of the blast zone. An endless ring of fiery trees trapped the elf-man in green. Batman through a net around Count Vertigo, and the Count was tied up. The dynamic duo quickly put out the fire to avoid any more wreckage.

"Lights out," said Batman as he approached the Count. He brought his foot up to the trapped noble-birthed Count and slammed his foot into his face, knocking him out.

"Round one, two, and three goes to the dynamic duo," called out Robin.

"Not yet," said the Dark Knight, motioning over to the failing Zatanna, Dr. Fate, and Wonder Woman.

As the Bat and the bird defeated Count Vertigo, the two magicians and Amazon had been losing poorly to Klarion.

After Klarion's deflection spell Zatanna had quickly joined in, but had not done so well.

"For Hera!" Called out Wonder Woman. She twirled her lasso in the air and estranged Klarion, but all the boy-witch had to do was snap his fingers and the lasso loosened itself and fell to his feet.

"Hahaha! The best you have to fight me is a weak Amazonian and a weakling of a magician. Wow Naboo, you must be really desperate!" The ageless witch-boy shape-shifted into a giant peregrine falcon, flew up to Wonder Woman, landed on her, and transformed into a mauling tiger. Ms. Red, Gold, and Blue quickly punched the witch-boy and threw him of her, but not before he got a strong wound in the ageless warrior's arm.

"Agh!" She called out, holding onto her arm as Klarion was thrown off her. Klarion quickly shape-shifted into a cat and landed on his feet.

"Laeh…Rednow S'namow mra," called out Zatanna. Wonder Woman suddenly felt a relief in her arm; she took her hand off it and watched as the wound repaired it. **(The spell: Heal Wonder Woman's Arm.)**

"Mwhahaha! Stupid magician," said Klarion. He trapped Zatanna in a bubble of smoke.

Lungs filling up fast she tried to come up with the correct spell, but panic overcame her, making her lose focus. "You will not hurt my daughter," said an enraged . "Niard eht ekoms, raelc tuo S'annataz sgnul, dna eerf reh morf eht elbbub!" **(Drain the smoke, clear out Zatanna's lungs, and free her from the bubble.)**

"Did he just say daughter?" Robin whispered to Batman as they approached the scene.

"I think so," said Batman grimly.

Zatanna blinked her eyes, "Dad?" Before she could say another word she passed out from too much previous smoke in her lungs. Dick ran towards her, catching her head in his hands.

"Daugher? Your getting weak Naboo," said Klarion cruelly. He started hurling small but fast fireballs at Wonder Woman, who deflected them easily with her silver bracelets, well sending a shooting bridge of energy at Naboo. Suddenly, a batarang came out of nowhere and towards Klarion. Halting his blasts to both Naboo and Wonder Woman he stepped out of the Batarang's way and called, "Teekl, sick him!"

The previously unimportant seeming tabby cat grew five times in size and attacked the masked man. Robin, who finally looked up from Zatanna's angelic face, saw his mentor in need of help, and ran over to him.

The tabby cat went head to head with Batman and Robin, but the dynamic duo appeared to be no match for the humongous tabby. But the two held their own against the Tabby for a while, however, the Tabby eventually overcame the two. Robin was knocked out against a tree and Teekl tacked Batman. Standing on-top of the Bat the Cat lunged to eat his head off, but unbeknownst to Teekl, Batman brought out a Batarang with his hand and slashed the cat in the stomach. The cat suddenly became weak, taking advantage of that, the Batman sliced through the cat even further.

"Teekl!" called the evil sorcerer. "I think it's time we get going," said the magician sadly. "Until next time Naboo," he continued cheerily. He created a portal, stepped through and appeared next to Teekl. His cat was now shape-shifted back to the small tabby it normally was. He picked up Teekl and brought him through the portal.

"Ugh," groaned Robin. "I officially hate Tabby Cats." Batman secretly grinned under his mask at the comment.

Still lying on the ground, Wonder Woman approached the Bat. "Are you okay Batman?" She looked genuinely worried as she stared at the damage the evil Tabby had done to him.

"Fine Diana," he said. He started to get up, but felt a sharp-shooting pain in his abdomen. He fell back down.

"I've got you big guy," said Diana, putting her arm around the masked hero, helping him up. The Bat let out a sheepish grin under his mask.

"Thank you Diana," he said as she helped him towards the Batcar. His voice was all business, but his eyes said something totally different.

Wonder Woman laughed, "A thank you from the Batman? Put it down on the calendar," she joked. Surprisingly enough, the Batman laughed along with her, completely out of character.

"_Get a room," _thought Robin, watching the couple. Neither would admit their feelings for each other, but they both knew they like each other.

"Zatanna?" Asked a half Dr. Fate/Zatara voice. Robin looked back at Z and instantly ran over to her.

Robin instantly picked her up and carried her bridal style. "It's okay. I'll carry her home…Zatara." The sorcerer said nothing, but he nodded his head.

As Robin carried her over to her ATV, where he could more carefully place her, her eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?" Her eyes flittered over to the sorcerer, but all he did was turn around and proceed the other way. "Daddy," she said solemnly, knowing that all that was _really_ left under that helmet was Dr. Fate. A tear flowed down from her eyes onto her cheek.

"It's okay, Z," said Robin, carefully placing her on the ATV. "It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

_**(This is more of a short, fill in chapter, but I promise I'm trying to make it better for anybody that's still reading...) (Also, they don't know about Artemis' family yet, but pretend that Superbody came out to them and told them his Dad was Lex Luthor/Superman)**_

"So how'd your mission go?" Wally questioned Robin.

Robin shrugged. "We captured Count Vertigo, he's being dealt with by the Vlativa high counsel. But Klarion got away. Thought Batman got some fair damage into his damned cat. But the biggest thing was Dr. Fate, he said 'You will not hurt my daughter,' when Klarion attacked Zatanna.

"Daughter?" Kid Flash was stunned.

Robin glanced sideways, staring at Zatanna, still stunned and recovering from their mission. "Yeah."

"Wow," said the speedster. "Does that mean that Zatara might still be…? That's not possible…"

"I don't know for sure, but it sure looked possible," said Robin seriously.

"No, I've been possessed by Fate before, I never had any say. All I could so was sit and watch. I had no control over the situation whatsoever."

Robin shrugged. "Maybe seeing Z hurt struck a nerve in the real Zatara and he couldn't just stand by," the bird suggested.

"Maybe," said Wally, eyebrows furrowing.

"Hello," said Aqualad curiously. Superboy and Aqualad walked in the room covered in dirt and grime.

"So, how'd your mission go?" Questioned Robin. Aqualad and Superboy both shared awkward glances. Connor looked down at his feet, clearing his throat.

"We managed to fend off both Savage and Luthor, but neither was captured," said Aqualad, taking charge of their briefing.

"Connor…how was Superman and Luthor?" Asked Robin hesitantly.

"Fine," said Superboy, ending the conversation.

"Did either of you have success?" Asked Kaldur, filling the deafening awkward silence. Both Wally and Dick recounted their tales.

"Daughter?" Questioned both Aqualad and Connor.

"Yeah," said Robin. "Intense huh?" The two newcomers nodded. "Artemis is over there now," he said nodding over to Artemis who was doing her best to comfort Zatanna.

"Why aren't you over there?" Kid Flash nudged his best friend, hinting.

"I was... informing everybody what happened on our mission," said Robin, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Well, now that we've been thoroughly informed, you should go over and join Zatanna," said Wally, pushing Dick over to her.

Before Dick could protest M'gann and Gar came in through the zeta tubes, J'onn following close behind. Both M'gann and Gar were still crying.

"M'gann what happened?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann tried to talk, but she couldn't say it, "Marie…Marie Logan…she's…she's…"

Eventually, Martian Manhunter cut in, "Marie Logan is no longer with us." With the words said out loud Garfield and M'gann erupted in even more tears.

"Dead?" Said Wally, shocked. He stood there like a statue.

"_Dead. Dead. Dead."_ Repeated in Dick's head.

Superboy went up to his girlfriend, taking her in his arms and cuddling her. Nobody said anything. They all stood there in dead silence, mourning poor Marie Logan. Even Artemis and Zatanna, who had never met Marie Logan personally, grieved. Zatanna walked up to Garfield, giving him a hug ad a shoulder to cry on. Artemis stood off to the side next to Kaldur, unsure what to do.

Eventually Robin left the room to tell Batman. The Bat, Ollie, and Canary all came immediately. As soon as they arrived Black Canary went to comfort poor Gar, Ollie went to give Artemis a hug and then comfort M'gann. Only Batman didn't comfort, instead he went to the side of the room and talked to J'onn, Aqualad, and his young protégé. J'onn recounted the things he saw somberly.

"What will happen to Garfield?" Asked a concerned Robin. "According to my files on him, his mother was the only family he had anymore."

Batman seemed to sit on the idea for a while before responding. "We'll give him some time to recover and recuperate, when he's ready he'll join the team." Being the team's leader, Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Question is, will he want to join the team?" said Robin.

"The only family he truly has left is Ms. Martian," said the Batman. "I think he will stay."

"Let's go tell them," said Kaldur.

Kaldur announced the formal invitation to the team to Garfield, the changeling accepted, honored. Batman then dismissed everybody from the great room, everyone except Wally and Artemis.

"Artemis and Wally," said the Batman to the duo privately. "I sent everybody to a certain place for a reason. Each person had some sort of challenge lying ahead of them." Artemis looked away, knowing what her challenge had been. "Some people had more than one.

"You two failed to work together and therefore failed the challenge I had hoped you would overcome. So until you two work together harmoniously, I have ordered Aqualad to put you two together for every. Single. Mission."

"WHAT!" The two exploded in anger.

"That is final," said the Dark Knight. Knowing they were defeated, the two teens slumped in their chairs as the Dark Knight let them ponder.


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Cream Endeavors

_**(Finally we get to something I can actually call Wally and Artemis)**_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ thought Wally. The redhead sped over to the loft, which Artemis had pretty much deemed 'her room' whenever she was at the cave. Wally walked up to the metal door, and after being scanned in the door opened.

Artemis was sitting on a plush, toffee colored couch, munching on licorice, and watching 'Baywatch.' She wore a sleek black jacket, navy colored jeans, and a green t-shirt. Her hair was down, unlike pretty much anytime Wally had seen her, and she wore a beautiful golden necklace, which he'd never noticed on her until now. _"Wow she looks beautiful."_ Wally twitched. _"Where did that come from?"_

Suddenly realizing movement by the door, the blonde archer looked up. "What the hell?" The archer quickly turned off the TV. "Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Thinking of me?" asked Wally, motioning over to her watching 'Baywatch.'

"No, if I was thinking about you, I'd be puking," retorted Artemis. Although, she had been thinking of Wally. She'd been replaying Wally comforting her in his strong arms during their most recent mission. She didn't know why but the memory couldn't seem to leave her alone.

Wally scratched his head, awkwardly standing in the doorway. "Were you gonna do something when you got here, or were you just gonna stand in the doorway?" asked Artemis cynically.

"Look," said the runner. "I was thinking-"

Before Wally could finish his sentence Artemis cut in, "You were thinking? I didn't even know you were capable of thought!"

The redhead was now breathing through his teeth, trying not to speak the comeback going through his head. That wasn't the reason he was here. "Batman wanted us to get along more. So I was thinking we should hang out now, to try to get along more. Batman's not gonna let us switch mission partners until we get along." Wally thought about that statement for a while before correcting himself, "Or at least tolerate each other."

"I take it back," said Artemis. The runner looked at her quizzically. "You weren't thinking today." Wally glared at the beautiful, blonde. "Why would I want to spend extra time with you on top of the extra time we have to spend together on missions?"

"Artemis, wouldn't you rather be with me just a few times a week for say…a month rather than be stuck with me until we retire from the team?" The former assassin seemed to ponder Wally's question.

Eventually she replied with a begrudging, "Fine."

"Great," said the protégé of Flash. "So…you wanna get some ice cream or something."

"Long as your paying," grumbled the Artemis.

"Sure," said the speedster. "Let's get going."

[-}-

"Cookie Dough," ordered Artemis. The ice cream guy, Todd, scooped her three scoops of cookie dough ice cream and set it on the counter.

"And you sir?" Asked Todd, motioning over to Wally.

"I'll have the mondo-monster with vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, coffee, cookie dough, cake, banana, pinã colada, and pineapple flavored ice cream."

The ice cream guy got out a huge Styrofoam platter and began scooping in all nine flavors of ice cream in. "You're a pig," commented Artemis.

"It's well worth it," said the green-eyed boy. "I can't believe you just ordered that tiny cup of ice cream!"

"A small ice cream at a place where their larges are the size of gigantic slushie cups is not that small," countered Artemis.

"Fine, whatever," said the hungry boy, not wanting to fight on their first hangout sess.

"Here you go sir, that'll be thirty dollars." Wally fished out a twenty and a ten from his pocket and handed it to the guy. Turning back to the blond Wally asked, "Do you wanna eat inside or out?"

"Outside," replied Artemis instantly. Growing up she had always felt like she'd been trapped in a cage with no way out, so once she left the shadows she always tried to stay outside where she could always catch a breath of fresh air. As the two walked out she yelled a rushed, "Thanks."

The two sat down at a black iron table outside, their ice cream started melting as soon as the sunlight touched it. Artemis watched, half fascinated half grossed out, as Wally shoved endless amounts of ice cream in his mouth.

"Wanna try some?" Asked the green-eyed boy, pausing from his ice cream eating.

Artemis looked disdainfully at the ice cream. "Not really."

"It's really good," said Wally, taunting a spoonful in front of her face.

Artemis moved the spoon away. "I highly doubt that, there's a scoop of pineapple ice cream in there, that can't be a good sign."

"Well, I think pineapple ice cream is amazing, so the only way to prove me wrong is for you to try it."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but not in an annoyed way, in an…affectionate way. "Fine." She opened her mouth as Wally fed her the spoonful of ice cream.

"That was actually pretty good," said Artemis as she swallowed the pineapple ice cream.

"Told you," said the handsome, green-eyed boy. Artemis, who was done with her cookie dough ice cream, took her spoon and stuck it in Wally's ice cream and started chowing down with him.

"Awww, that's so cute," came a voice out of nowhere. Artemis and Wally both looked up, Wally's dripping with ice cream.

Artemis stared at an unusually pale girl with white-blond hair and daring hazel eyes. "Emma?"

"You two make a great couple," Ems said.

"We're _not_ a couple," said Artemis and Wally at the same time, both backing away each other. "Who are you?" continued Wally.

Artemis sighed. _"Better get the introductions over,"_ she thought. "Wally this is Emma, my best friend from Gotham Academy. Emma, this is Wally, a guy I work with."

"I've never seen him working at Dairy Queen," commented Emma.

"You work at Dairy Queen?" Asked Wally. Artemis kicked him under the table. _OW!_ "Yeah, I mean, you work at Dairy Queen…just like I do." Artemis glared at him. He stared back with a helpless, 'I tried' look.

Emma looked at the two skeptically, "Ok…well, I have to get going, I have a meeting scheduled with my therapist and I have to get there exactly a half an hour early. So bye."

"Later Ems," called out Artemis as Emma walked away. "See you at school!"

As soon as Emma was out of range the archer turned on the runner, "Good going Baywatch. Ugh! Don't you have any brain up there!"

"Sorry," said Wally guiltily. After a few seconds of angry silence Wally asked, "You work at the Dairy Queen?"

"Yeah," replied Artemis. "Why?"

"I wish you would've told me," said Wally. "It's not cool to bring a girl out on a date where she works." _Shit! Did I just say date? Maybe she won't notice!_

"Date?" Artemis asked, stunned. _She noticed._

"Uh…not like a date-date, more like a friendly, totally platonic date," said Wally, trying to neutralize the situation.

"Oh," said Artemis. Though she didn't show it she was kind of sad for some reason. _"Do I want it to be a date?" _Artemis asked herself. _"Wait a second, this is Wally we're talking about. Of course I don't want it to be a date…so why don't I feel happy when he says that its not."_

"You know… I think I'm getting sick of this ice cream," said Wally.

"Yeah…me too," replied the grey-eyed girl.

And for the first time in his life, the runner threw out a half full bowl of ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8: Carnival Catastrophe

**In comparison to how fast I put these chapters out this one took awhile. Sorry to anyone who still reads this. Anyway, I know that this chapter isn't really realistic to what Artemis would do, but just go with it.**

[-}-

It had been two days since Wally had hung out with Artemis at the ice cream store, and still if felt extremely awkward between the two. When he walked into the loft he found her wearing purposely paint splattered jean shorts, a sexy green V-neck, and the same golden bracelet she wore yesterday. Not that Wally would ever accept this being one of his thoughts, but he couldn't help but think she was pretty damn sexy. "Hey there…you," he said as if looking for the right word to call Artemis.

"Wally?" Artemis hadn't thought that Wally would come back, not since their first ice cream date. _"He now knows I'm a freak that works as both a super hero and the dairy queen with a crazy over exaggerating best friend. Why would he want to stick around? Not to mention that weird date stuff he talked about." _She felt her nose scrunch up as she thought about it.

"Hey! You ready for another one of our friendly, platonic dates?" Wally offered, even more uneasily than before. The trained assassin squinted at him, as if to scan him over. The speedster didn't like it. "What is it?" He asked, concerned he did something wrong… well more wrong than usual.

Thrown off by the anxious tone in the question he asked the archer responded, "Nothing. I just didn't know we were still doing that. I mean after the catastrophe that happened last time." Wally blushed beet red thinking she was referring to whole 'date' thing. "Walking into Emma was just so weird." The runner's tense muscles instantly relaxed as she referred to something completely different than what he had thought.

"Yeah. Emma. Weird." He nodded like a complete idiot; he bit back on his lip, trying to shut himself up.

"So where were you thinking of hanging out?" Questioned Artemis as she grabbed her brown jacket.

Relieved to be off the conversation, he turned back into his old self, "The best place in the world," beamed the freckle-faced kid.

"And where would that be? A twenty-four hour diner?" Mocked the archer.

"Better."

"Better? Wow. I guess I really do need to check this place out. Let's go."

[-}-

"A carnival?" The grey-eyed girl stood with her hands on her hips. "You brought me to a carnival?" She cocked her eyebrow.

Eyes sparkling, Wally stared at the arcade. "Isn't it great?" He didn't even notice his comrade's condescending tone.

"Not really," replied Artemis curtly. The speedster's head whipped around so fast that the girl in green was sure his head would fall off. He glared at her, a look of pure hatred burning in his eyes.

Suddenly feeling clammy Artemis scratched her head, "But you know…I could give it a try." The speedster's eyes instantly lightened to their usual cheerful, flirty happiness. "Well…let's enter."

Wally and Artemis walked in and were instantly overcome by loud sounds and flashing noises. Artemis stared around. She'd never been in an arcade before. She had begged her dad as a child once, but the moment she even suggested it he had slapped her in the face, leaving a bruise that wouldn't leave until two weeks after. After that she never bothered asking again. She never even bothered asking her mom, in fear that she might turn her down like her father had done.

It looked exactly like she had imagined. There was a gigantic Ferris wheel in the center of the lot, surrounded by various smaller rides. She noticed a crazy pirate ship, a giant ride that went straight up and dropped you down, a spooky haunted house, and an Alice and Wonderland teacup ride, which instantly made her sad. "Where should we start?" She turned to face Wally, only to find him gone. "Wally? Where are you?" She scanned the crowd for any sign of the spunky redhead, eventually finding him standing in line at and old-fashioned Merry-Go Round.

She walked up to him and just as she was about to yell at him for ditching her he pulled a packet of licorice from his pocket. "I thought you might like it." Stunned, she he took the licorice gratefully, forgetting about him ditching her.

After finishing off the delicious, red licorice she asked, "Why are we starting at the merry-go round? Isn't this for little kids and stuff?'

Wally shrugged sheepishly. "It's gonna sound dumb when I say this, but it's actually one of my favorite rides."

"Really?" She snorted.

"Don't laugh," chastised Wally. "Anyways, it's a nice place to start. Nice and relaxed."

Artemis couldn't help but smirk. _"Kid Flash, liked old-fashioned Merry-Go rounds? Hah!"_

As the line moved Artemis and Wally were permitted inside and stepped on the relaxing ride. The fifteen-year-old girl looked around the Merry-Go Round. It was so beautiful. The porcelain-like horses looked irreplaceable to Artemis. Which one to ride?

Eventually Artemis picked a beautiful tan horse with a golden mane that seemed to sparkle above all the rest. As she made her way on the glistening horse the young redhead helped her up, touching her back with a tenderness he rarely showed. Artemis felt electricity spark through her spine as he touched her, making her brain shut off. "Thanks," she said with a hesitant smile.

"No problem," said Wally benevolently. Even after the blonde sat on the horse, the redhead and his hand didn't move.

"You can find a horse of your own," offered Artemis.

The green-eyed speedster stared up at her, "No. I'm actually pretty comfortable right where I am." The archer felt her cheeks flush as the boy gave her an endearing grin. "Anyways, you took the best horse," he joked. She let out a small girlish giggle, something she'd never thought she'd do, least of all with the world's most annoying speedster.

As the merry-go round started, the flashing lights and up and down movement of the horse Artemis had always craved as a child indulged her every whim. She couldn't help but smile. "Artemis, it's like you've never been on a merry-go round before," commented Wally playfully.

So enchanted by the ride she responded with something she'd usually never tell anyone. "I haven't." Artemis quickly put a hand to her mouth as she turned to look at Wally.

His eyes were bulged out so big. Afraid that he might go digging into her past the archer averted her eyes. Instead the runner said, "Well then, it's a good thing that I brought you here." Artemis let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

The rest of the day both Wally and Artemis had the best day of their lives. They rode roller coasters, ate cotton candy, played carnival games, and just walked around enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Arty, this is gonna sound so lame but do you wanna go on the teacup ride? It's pretty much the only one we haven't been one." Artemis, who was clutching a giant green, stuffed dog that Wally had won her, looked away sadly. There were too many bad memories. Tears threatened to spill from the girl's eyes. She brought a finger up to her face, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. "Arty, what's wrong?" Asked the concerned boy.

"Nothing," replied Artemis blandly.

"Come on Artemis, tell me," begged Wally. Artemis started turning the other way but Wally caught her shoulder. "Let me in. What's wrong?"

More tears threatened to fall. "I told you, it's nothing." Artemis pulled away from his hand.

"Artemis," said Wally in a devastated voice. "We both know it's not nothing. Tell me. Let me help you." The caring tone in Wally's voice just made Artemis feel even worse. Only two people had ever talked to her the way Wally just had, her mother and Chris. **(Who's Chris? Wait and see!)**

"Why do you even care?"

"Because your worth caring about," said the runner compassionately.

"No I'm not," she whispered.

"Yes you are." Artemis' heart broke as he said it. "Let me in Artemis. Please."

Giving into Wally she told him, "It reminds me of my sister. She loved Alice and Wonderland."

Not understanding, Wally asked, "What happened to her?"

"She…abandoned me," said the grey-eyed girl. "She just ran away. She left me alone with only my dad."

"Well she was dumb. She missed out on getting to know a pretty amazing girl," said the green-eyed boy comfortingly. Artemis nodded, gulping down her sadness. "You wanna go?" She nodded again. The speedster took her cold hand in his warm one and held it all the way home.

[-}-

**(What did you think? Too mushy? Too unrealistic. Send me a review!)**


	9. Chapter 9: WOW

**Hello my dedicated readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**[-} -**

For the past few days Wally and Artemis had been getting closer. The two hung out almost everyday, whether it just to watch a movie in the loft or to go out for dinner. Ever since Artemis opened up to Wally, at least partially, he had felt sort of…protective of her.

At exactly four o'clock Wally walked into the loft. _"Right on time,"_ thought Artemis. She and him had a kind of unspoken rule that he'd arrive at four o'clock, and so far he hadn't been late. "Hey Arty."

"Hey Baywatch," said the blonde. 'Baywatch' had kind of become attached to his nickname ever since he started hanging out with Arty more.

"I was invited to a party tonight."

"Oh?" Mused Artemis, who was examining one of her trick arrows that seemed a bit defective in training yesterday

"Yeah. There is this girl, Lea, who's been kind of obsessed with going out with me." The girl snorted in an 'as-if-that-could-ever-happen' way. "So I told her I had a girlfriend. But I kind of got caught up in the whole thing and said that she was coming with me tonight. So…will you be my fake girlfriend?"

"Did you really just ask me to be your fake girlfriend?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow arched in derogatory question.

Getting a bad vibe about the way she asked it the speedster started becoming nervous. "Yeah," he answered hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask M'gann or something?"

"M'gann's still relatively new on earth. I don't think she's…ready for a party."

"Well, you could get her acclimated to parties," said Artemis tersely.

"Yeah, but I need to make sure my girlfriend is really cool and has, you know, been to a party before."

"_I haven't been to a party before either,"_ thought Artemis.

"If I bring M'gann she could get her hands on beer, mistake it for a nice…cola or something, and before I know it, I'll have a drunk, shape-shifting Martian on my hands. At least if you get drunk you can't turn your skin green." Artemis shrugged trying to seem indifferent to Wally's reasons.

"Why don't you ask Zatanna?"

"Are you kidding?" Wally lowered his voice as he said, "Don't tell her this but Rob's definitely got a thing for her. He'd kill me if I asked her out! See, you're the only one I could bring!"

Artemis sighed. She didn't mind spending time with Wally anymore, but she wasn't really ready to party with him. Seeing there was no other option she replied, "Fine."

"Yes," said Wally, he did one of those dumb superhero poses he tended to do when he was happy. He flounced over to the couch. "Thanks Arty!"

"Can I just come in this?" Artemis asked, motioning at her ripped jeans, white t-shirt, brown jacket, and golden bracelet.

Wally thought for a moment. "Replace the jeans with a skirt, trust me, there's so much body heat at parties like this, that your practically sweating five steps in."

"Okay," said Artemis.

Wally stole the remote off the couch, and clicked it on. "In the mood for a little Baywatch?"

"I've already got plenty as it is," joked Artemis.

[-} -

Artemis searched her closet, looking for something cute to wear. Eventually she chose her a ruffled, green skirt, her signature color, a black V-neck t-shirt, her usual gold bracelet, and a silver locket.

Continuing to keep up the façade, she rode her silver motorcycle over to her 'Uncle' Ollie's. Thankfully Wally wasn't there yet. She parked her motorcycle in the back and entered through the garage.

"Ollie?" Not hearing a response, Artemis walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice as she waited for her ride. Thank god Ollie had been kind enough to offer her his house whenever she needed it to help keep up the lie.

Vreep! Vreep! The girl looked up quickly as she heard the car's horn. She gulped down the orange juice, put her glass in the dishwasher and ran out the door. The speedster drove a red Chevrolet Camaro with yellow lightning accents. _"Typical,"_ thought Artemis. _"With clues to his secret identity this obvious, it's a miracle he still has one!"_ The archer walked over to the passenger seat and took a seat in the expensive, heated, leather seats.

"Hey Arty," said the owner of the Camaro.

"Hey Zip," she replied, referring to his super speed. "Nice car."

"Thanks," he said, backing out of the driveway. As soon as he was out he started going at least seventy miles per hour. _"I know he's used to the fast lane when he's running but this is just maniacal!"_ Surprisingly, they never crashed once. He drove them over to a motel on the edge of town; apparently the guy throwing the party had bundles of cash and had rented the entire motel for the night. As soon as the car stopped Artemis nearly puked.

"How the hell did you get a license?" She asked, suppressing her gag reflex.

"I'm a great driver," boasted the speedster. "I just drove seventy miles per hour without crashing into anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure," muttered Artemis.

Not hearing her the excited runner asked, "Ready to be my fake girlfriend?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Artemis dryly. The speedster took her hand and made up for the scary drive instantly. The party looked exactly like Artemis imagined. There were beer cans littering the unkempt lawn outside. A few guys were horsing around, shooting beer cans off their heads, racing each other, even though all the racers ended up tripping before they made it halfway to the beginning. Their girlfriends stood off to the side cheering them on and offering them another beer as refreshments.

As Wally and her walked up to the door ten drunken guys gave him a slap on the back, "Mr. Popular?" Questioned Artemis.

"Kind of," he responded. As they entered the motel there were only a few people in the lobby, including the manager. They were either making out like nobody's business or just walking through to get somewhere else.

"Daryl!" A huge guy with dark-chocolate skin looked up from his walk.

"Hey Wally," he said, giving the speedster a slap on the back that almost made Wally fall down. "What's up? Who's this?"

"Daryl this is Artemis. Artemis this is Daryl," introduced Wally. Artemis really looked at him and he was actually pretty cute. He had deep blue eyes, small pink lips, bulging muscles, and cute curly hair. _"Definitely a quarterback,"_ thought Artemis.

"Like the archery goddess?"

"More like the moon goddess?"

Daryl shrugged. "Either way. Anyways, if you ever need another god to hang out with, gimme a call." The runner felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

"Don't worry. If I need anybody to hang out with, I'll make sure your last on that list," the snarky moon goddess promised. The green-eyed boy instantly smiled on the inside._ "That's my Artemis,"_ he thought.

"Knowing that she was uninterested in him, he turned towards Wally, ignoring the blonde. "Hey dude, kegs in room 5 and I'd avoid room seven, last I saw Lea was in there."

"Thanks," said Wally appreciatively. Before leaving, Daryl took one more glimpse at Artemis' boobs.

"Keep moving, doofus," replied Artemis. Daryl quickly walked over to room two and disappeared behind the door.

"So…you wanna get a drink?" Offered Wally.

"I thought super heroe's were supposed to be_ responsible_," said Artemis, enunciating responsible.

"There is more here than beer. They've probably got water and…water," said Wally.

"Wow, what tantalizing prospects," commented Artemis sarcastically.

"Fine. Let's just go hang out," offered Wally.

"Whatever."

The two started to enter room nine, only to find it occupied by a couple practically ripping each other's shirts off. They instantly shut the door, scarred for life. "Okay," said Wally, wide-eyed. "Let's…find a room that has more than two people in it." Artemis nodded, eyes bulging.

Eventually the two just entered room five, completely casual and full of sweaty, drunks.

Wally, who had a lot more friends that Artemis had anticipated, walked around the room, showing her off.

About a half an hour into the mingling Artemis heard an overexcited, "Wally!" She turned around to see one of the prettiest girls on earth. She had jet-black hair with a purple streak in it. Her lips were the perfect shade, a pale rose pink, and her eyes were dark brown brown, full of compassion. It was obvious the only make-up she wore was blush and a hint of mascara. She wore a fuchsia tank top that enunciated her boobs, tight black jeans, and a white short-sleeve sweater, showing she obviously had style. The archer, who usually didn't care much about looks, was instantly jealous.

"Incoming," whispered Wally in Artemis' ear. As he said it, the archer couldn't help getting shivers as his warm breath hit her ear.

"Hey Lea," said Wally, faking happiness. Lea instantly hugged him. The speedster was obviously extremely uncomfortable.

As Lea pulled away from Wally she finally noticed Artemis, "And who is this?" She asked, trying to sound civilized, and failing completely.

Wally pulled Artemis close, putting his hand around her waist. Artemis couldn't help but secretly smile as he touched her. "This is my girlfriend," he said proudly.

"Girlfriend?" Asked Lea. "Wow…um…she's so pretty." Lea sounded like she wanted to capture Artemis, skewer her over a fire, and stab a knife through her. The raven-haired girl leaned in and loud-whispered in Wally's ear, "But, what about us, Wallykins?"

_"Wallykins!"_ Artemis couldn't help but snort. "What?" Asked Lea innocently, even though she was totally shooting daggers at the blonde girl.

"Nothing. Just a funny joke popped in my head," said Artemis, biting on her lip.

Giving her a "_whatever"_ look, the beautiful black-haired girl turned her attention back to the green-eyed boy, looking like a pissed off girlfriend who had just found out that he'd skipped out on their date for a monster truck race. "There is no us," said Wally coldly. "Us ended as soon as you broke up with me."

_"Broke up with me?"_ thought Artemis. As soon as he said it the blonde archer couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. _"Wait, the girl who is still obsessed with him was his ex-girlfriend…and she was the one to break up with him?"_ Her blood ran cold. That meant they had a history… _"What do I care? It's not like we're actually dating!"_ But still Artemis couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy. _"It's probably just because we've gotten so close lately."_ She thought, totally lying to herself of course.

"But Wally, I want you back," she begged. She took hold of his arm. "Please! Ditch her! She's just your rebound girl."

Instantly offended, Artemis piped in, "I'm nobody's rebound girl."

Lea glared at the grey-eyed goddess, "You know what, you can just stay the hell out of this."

Artemis looked her up and down, "I don't think so," she said, taking a step towards the biatch.

"See! She's not even your type! I bet she's not even your girlfriend," accused Wally's crazed ex-girlfriend.

Suddenly Artemis felt Wally's grip on her waist tighten as he pulled her in quickly. Caught up in the speed, she didn't even realize what was happening at first. When her lip's first met with the speedsters her eyes opened instantly, shocked. But as she relaxed she realized she liked it. The tense feeling in her body disappeared as her hand found its way up to his hair. Artemis could feel him deepen the kiss and was glad he did. Her other hand made its way up to his face and her foot did the most cliché thing in the world, it went up in that 'Princess Diaries' way…hard to describe.

"Urgh!" Lea screamed, stomping away from the couple. Artemis barely heard it. But as soon as she left the green-eyed boy pulled away. The archer couldn't speak.

Filling the silence between them Wally said, "Thanks for that. I really needed to get rid of her. I owe you like…a thousand Arty."

Artemis' eyebrows furrowed. "Get rid of her?"

"_That's all that was to him? She couldn't be the only one to feel that. But what was 'that' anyways?"_ Her mind rejected the idea instantly, but she still heard a small whisper in the back of her head, "Love."

"Yeah, no problem," she said awkwardly. "Just a… favor," the archer lied through her teeth. "I would've done it for anyone." Lie after lie after lie.

"So…you wanna go get another water or something?" Offered Wally uneasily.

"No. I think I'd better go home and take a bath before your kiss poisons me," she joked weakly.

"Yeah sure," said the runner. He accompanied the confused archer out of the motel and to his car. The whole ride neither said a word.

Once they arrived at Ollie's she got out of the car, glad to leave. The tension was almost palpable back there. There was no way she'd survive another minute in there. "Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Later," said Wally, driving away in his Camaro.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ thought Artemis.

[-} -

**Yeah I know, pretty weird chapter. What do you think? What do you want to happen? I have a few ideas but I love hearing from you guys. It helps bring my spirits up. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Loud Silence

Silence couldn't be this loud. M'gann had looked up the definition; an "absence of sound or noise." The body of Marie Logan was silenced, but still her spirit seemed to haunt the poor white Martian. Every time she moved, even breathed, Marie Logan's voice blared in her head like an orchestra of foghorns. "Why didn't you try harder? Why didn't you save me? How could you have let me die? How could you do this to Garfield? Murderer!" Ms. Logan's silence couldn't have made the shape shifter any more deaf.

"M'gann," the alien looked up at the sound of Connor's voice, as she looked up _"Murderer!"_ screamed in her head. She flinched. "M'gann, it's just me. It's Connor." M'gann looked up again only to be interrupted, _"How could you?"_ The haunted girl suppressed a flinch as she walked over to the comforting arms of her boyfriend, each step providing the voice of her the original Megan.

"She's gone but she's everywhere," said Megan sadly. Connor stroked his beautiful girlfriend's hair.

"It's not your fault M'gann. You did everything you could to save her," said the kryptonian.

"Did I? I could've done more," she murmured to Connor. "I could've sent her out first, I could've put a protective energy bubble around her, I could have used my telekenisis to send the bomb away. I could've called the bio ship to protect her. I could've-"

"No M'gann. You couldn't have done anything," her boyfriend cut in. "You did everything you could. You didn't give up on her. You were amazing, holding onto hope against all the odds." She heard her boyfriend's words, but none of them seemed to ring any truth in her ears.

"Connor," said the sobbing ginger.

"Yes M'gann," he replied.

"Hold me."

"Every day of my life."** Y**

**(Yes. I realize that Connor isn't exactly Mr. Sweet, Nice guy. Just go with it)**

[-} -

That night at dinner everything was extremely awkward. It had been a week since Marie Logan's death, and the news still rocked the cave. On top of that, Artemis had been skillfully trying to avoid Wally ever since the kiss that apparently meant nothing to him.

Wally watched as the girl he used to hit on did nothing but play with the Chinese take out Robin had ordered, since it was obvious that M'gann was in no state to cook. He didn't blame her. Nobody was really eating his or her food, not even him…well mostly.

Eventually everybody cleared out, Garfield was first to go, leaving after staying for about fifteen minutes. Zatanna was second to leave, followed closely by the Boy Wonder. Wally couldn't help but think, _"Go get her,"_ as Dick chased after Zatanna. Kaldur and Artemis soon left after. Oddly enough, Superboy and Miss. Martian were the last to leave the table, besides Wally himself. Each step looked painful for M'gann. All the happy, bubbly energy that he used to see was gone. Superboy put a protective arm against his girlfriend. Wally wondered, _"Will I ever love someone that much?"_ He hesitated to ask himself the second question that was forming in his head, _"Will someone ever love me that much?"_

"_According to Artemis, nobody ever will,"_ thought the young speedster sadly. _"You know what, what does she know? How much does her opinion even count for?"_ Before Wally knew what he was thinking, he heard himself whisper, "Everything."

"_Where the hell did that come from? Never mind, just some sort of weird brain-malfunction."_ All the while, he still couldn't help but hear Kent Nelson's voice in his head; "Find your own spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing."

Finally, the redhead cleared his plate, placed it in the dishwasher, and ran the dishes. That's when he got his brilliant idea.

[-} -

"Megs?" The green Martian looked up to see Wally West standing in her doorway. She managed a step towards him until her brain squawked, _"How could you do this to Garfield?"_ The guilt too much to bare, she collapsed back down on her bed.

"Well, I know I'm not your boyfriend, but I thought I was still worth getting up for," joked Wally. M'gann let out a soft, half-hearted laugh, but instantly regretted it. _"How can you laugh well I'm dead?"_ Sorrow grimness shrouded her once again. "Hey, guess what I brought?" The green skinned girl didn't move, fearing that she'd hear her adopted mother's voice again. "Cookies!" This made the Martian look up. Instantly, she heard the voices, but the smell of homemade cookies helped her suppress them. "I knew you weren't feeling well enough to make them yourself, so I figured somebody ought to make them for you." M'gann smiled for the first time. "Now, they may not be as good as yours, but they were made with lots of heart and super speed."

"Thank you Wally," said the shape-shifter. "But I think Garfield's the one that really needs these."

"I plan on bringing them to him, but you know, I figured that I should be a gentlemen, giving the lady a cookie before the man," said the speedster. He quickly ran over to M'gann's bed, sat down, and offered her a cookie.

The Martian and the runner both took cookies, clinking them like they were wine glasses. As she took a bite out of it, she instantly regretted it. She started choking as she spit them out. She was about to apologize profusely to Wally, she knew he must have worked hard on them, but he did the exact same thing. "Those were nasty," said Wally.

"No, not that bad Wally. They were just…unique," said M'gann choicely picking her words.

"No, they tasted worse than crap," said Wally. "Like I wouldn't dare try to give Gar any of these, they'd just make him feel worse!" Miss Martian laughed. For the first time in two days she laughed without feeling any guilt or hearing the original Megan's voice. Everybody had been too serious around M'gann, not that she expected any different, but having Wally joke around with her was exactly what she needed.

"This is the first time in two days I've laughed without any guilt," said M'gann. Wally suddenly got intensely serious.

"Maybe you should give them to Beast Boy. Make him laugh too," she suggested playfully. The green-eyed boy relaxed. "Or if nothing else give him a different emotion other than regretful sadness." As she said it, the green skinned girl suddenly remembered that she had been feeling the same thing just a few moments ago, and instantly went back to that place.

"He doesn't have anything to regret," said the speedster seriously. "Neither of you do."

"Thank you Wally," said the Martian sadly. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Unknown to either of them, a certain blonde archer had been watching from the doorway's window.


	11. Chapter 11: Confiding

The archer quickly backed away from the door, suddenly feeling highly intrusive. Ever since the kiss she had been trying to avoid Wally. "_It had only been a favor to him,"_ thought Artemis. She wasn't sure what the kiss meant to her…not exactly. But, though she hated to admit it, she knew it was much more than a favor to her. It was too painful to try to talk to Wally about it, who seemed to disregard the same feelings she felt, "_if he even felt them at all,"_ thought the archer grimly.

But what was that back there? She couldn't hear, but as a trained assassin, she could read lips just as easily. She knew that M'gann had a boyfriend that she was, if you asked Artemis, highly obsessed with, but what about Wally? He had always had a thing for her. "_Would that kiss mean more to him than it had to M'gann, who had probably meant it as a friendly thing?"_

Artemis tried not to let it get to her, but each time she tried to ignore it, it popped back in her head. _"And what the hell happened between our kiss?"_ Artemis started to compare her kiss to M'gann. She had felt a…passion in theirs as her hand had raked through his soft, red hair. But maybe M'gann's small peck had led to more…she couldn't even think of it.

"What is it about you?" She murmured.

"What is it about who?" Artemis turned to see the magician.

"It's nothing," said the archer.

"Please," begged Zatanna. "Tell me! Secrets never stay secrets." Artemis turned her back, putting up a wall between the two. "Come on, tell me! Please, I need to get my mind off my dad." Artemis took a quick glance backwards and instantly regretted it. Zatanna was wiping a small tear from her eyes. _"God I hate guilt trips,"_ thought Artemis.

"Come on Z," said Artemis, comforting her friend and at the same time leading her up to the loft. She jumped onto her couch, now molded to her and Wally's shapes. Zatanna took a seat next to Artemis…_ "Where Wally usually sits,"_ thought Artemis. _"But now he's sitting next to M'gann…"_

"Tell me," said Zatanna, taking one of her best friend's hands.

"You have to promise none of this leaves this room," said Artemis seriously.

"You have my word," said Zatanna seriously. "Now tell me!"

"Wally and I…we went to a party together. We kissed," said Artemis nervously.

"I knew it! I always knew you two liked each other! It was so obvious," gloated the gossiping magician.

"Shhh!" Hushed Artemis. "It's not like that. We only kissed to get his ex-girlfriend off his back."

"But you liked it," pried Zatanna, poking her friend in the arm the way a little kid tried to get their mother's attention.

"I don't know," said Artemis. Zatanna gave her a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "I mean…I just don't know."

"Maybe I can help you with that!"

"Don't you dare-," said Artemis. But before she could stop Zatanna the magician was already speaking backwards.

"Yas woh uoy yllaer leef tuoba yllaW dna eht ssik." **(Say how you really feel about Wally and the kiss)**

"I think I love him," blurted out Artemis. She instantly put a hand over her mouth. What the hell? That can't be true! Yes, the two had grown to tolerate each other, and every now and then Artemis would get a feeling bordering on what she had felt with Chris, but love? It couldn't be! _"When they kissed it had been…nice, but not that nice!"_  
"Wow. I'm whelmed," said Zatanna, eyes opened in that 'Holy Crap' way.

"That…that can't be true," the girl in green said, at a loss for any other words.

Before she could further deny what she knew, deep, deep, deep down was true, there was a voice on the loudspeaker. "Team, to the de-briefing room." The rough sound of Batman's voice was a welcome intrusion between the awkward conversation between her and Z.

When she and Zatanna arrived everybody on the team had already arrived. Batman's face was already being projected on a holo-screen, "Team, it seems that the attacks that happened five days ago were not randomly chosen. In each location something was stolen. In Blüdhaven it seems Sportsmaster stole one of the last remaining bottles of Cobra Venom. At the Logan Animal Sanctuary one of the vials of rare, green monkey serum that young Mr. Logan took once a year in order to not die from the exposure of Martian blood, is missing. In New York there's now a sonic-pulsar missing from one of the most advanced laboratories in the world. Most ominous of all in San Francisco it seems there was a train that's missing a part of its cargo, a load of kryptonite."

Everybody gasped. Kryptonite+ Serum+ Cobra Venom=Bad. "Batman, what do you think they're going to do with all that stuff?" Asked his protégé.

"I don't know," said the masked vigilante bitterly. "Most of the Leaguer's are off world or working on other missions. Aqualad, I need you and your team to get in there and stop whatever's happening."

"Of course," said Aqualad level-headedly.

"It seems that all the cargo is currently in Biayla, I want you to retrieve all of it before they can use it for the malicious purposes." Batman signed off, leaving the holo-screen black.

"There's no time to waste," said Kaldur, responsibly. "M'gann prep the bio-ship. We're leaving now." The team made their way towards the bio-ship. Artemis couldn't help but stare at Wally on her way. Even when she could only see the blurry version of Wally she couldn't help but think he looked hot. It was only when she realized he was running towards M'gann did she look away. She couldn't help feeling betrayed by one of her closest friends.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, and in vain, she hoped it was Wally's. But she knew it wasn't, she didn't get the same amazing shiver down her spine as the hand touched her. "Don't think we were done with that conversation," said Zatanna.

"Well we are for now," said Artemis. They grey-eyed girl lowered her voice, "especially since we're going on a mission with him!"

"Fine," said Zatanna, who quickly added, "But as soon as we get back!" Zatanna hurried up ahead towards Robin, and as soon as they started talking the two both got these moony, love sick look in their eyes. _"I really hope I don't do that,"_ thought Artemis.

Keeping her head down, Artemis walked over to the bio-ship and boarded quickly, trying to stop thinking about how strong Wally's arms had been on their last mission when he ran her to Blüdhaven.


	12. Chapter 12: Kapture

**Sorry if this chapter took so long, loyal readers. Hey, in the reviews section, tell me who your favorite superhero is! Does not have to be featured on Young Justice.**

**[-} -**

"We're here," announced M'gann.

Artemis, who had been lost in her thoughts of Wally, jolted at the sound of M'gann's voice. She turned to M'gann and then the speedster, who was currently eating pineapple ice cream. _"Pineapple Ice cream,"_ thought Artemis sadly. That was _their _thing, the first thing they had done of their 'date.' Wait! Wally had said date the first time they hung out, was there still a chance that he may love her the same way she did him?

"Miss Martian, you and Superboy will stay on the bio-ship for now, watch our backs, Superboy I want you to deploy wherever your needed most, but Miss Martian, you should stay in the bio-ship. Garfield, since you're the most inexperienced of us all you'll go with me and create a distraction on the left, to the main power source. Wally and Artemis, create a distraction on the right. Robin and Zatanna, you two will go in covertly and steal whatever monstrosity they are creating," ordered Aqualad. Everybody murmured in agreement to the plan. "Miss. Martian, link us up."

M'gann nodded to let everybody know that their normal telepathic link was going. "Drop Zone," said M'gann. A hole in the bottom of the ship appeared and the six members of the team approached. Robin was the first one to drop, and with her 20/20 eyesight the trained assassin could see he landed on his feet, just like a cat. Aqualad was next to go, and was less graceful as he rolled down on the sand. Superboy jumped down, starting a mini-sandstorm as he landed. Garfield made his way down gracefully as he changed into a hummingbird and landed on Aqualad's shoulder. Wally jumped down next, landing ungracefully in the sand like Aqualad had done. Artemis quickly attached one of her trick arrows to the bio-ship's floor and hung on tight as she went down. The trick arrow had a grappling hook feature in it and Artemis went down smoothly. As soon as she landed she tugged at the arrow and it came tumbling down so that nobody else could go up to the bio-ship.

Artemis looked around; from the looks of things they were about one kilometer away from a giant warehouse that had more security guards than she could count and the warehouse was heavily guarded. An electric shock fence surrounded the whole compound, not to mention there were obvious gun on the top of the roof, and trip wires everywhere. _"My kind _of fun," thought Artemis.

"Ready?" Questioned Kaldur. Everybody nodded. "Then let it begin."

"Tropsnart em dna Nibor otni eht lortnoc retnec, degalfuomac," said Zatanna. In no time flat she and Robin had disappeared, leaving only footprints to showv that they were ever there in the first place. **(Transport me and Robin into the control center, camouflaged).**

_**"Garfield,"**_ said Kaldur'ahm on the psychic link. _**"Our distraction must be big and loud. When we get there think big and loud. But for now, think fast and rideable so that we can get there."**_Garfield, who was wearing a rather dumb looking purple costume that he created with M'gann well Artemis and Wally were at the carnival, closed his eyes and imagined.

_"Think fast," _Thought Garfield to himself. Suddenly Garfield turned into a small, lithe green cheetah.

"Good Job, Gar," said Aqualad. He mounted his cheetah-steed and the two started speeding away towards the left of the warehouse, about to put on the biggest, nosiest distraction of their life.

Suddenly, Artemis felt a warm, sparkly twinge as strong, muscular arms picked her up. For a moment her mind went blank as she breathed in his smell, pineapple and musk deodorant. "Ready?" Asked Wally.

The archer's brain snapped back, "Yeah." As soon as she finished saying the word the two were off to the right side of the compound, moving faster than the changeling was in his cheetah form.

The two arrived by the electric fence five seconds before Garfield and Kaldur, who were on the other side. "So..." started Artemis. She desperately wanted to continue by asking, 'did our kiss really mean nothing to you?' but instead she kept it professional. "So…how should we distract?"

Wally grinned at her. His pearly-white teeth made her knees go weak. "The old-fashioned way of course." Quicker than she could see Wally took a trick arrow out of her bag. The fact that he could steal from her with ease just made her love him more. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow this," he winked. He threw it over the fence and seconds later a huge boom went off. Artemis stared as guards were catapulted to the sky.

"Nice Job Kid Flash," she said, no sarcasm. With wide eyes Wally stared at the archer, surprised that he didn't hear even a hint of sarcasm behind it. The blonde hunter pulled a trick arrow from her bow and shot it at the fence, electrocuting it even further until the power became too much and the fence shirt-circuited.

"I'd say we've got five seconds to get in before they light the fence up again," said Artemis, racing across the borders and into the mob of guards. Wasting no time Wally sped into the mob along with the beautiful archer and ran through them, the electric fence went back up as soon as his foot crossed through. In a matter of minutes, Artemis and Wally were standing triumph on a heap of bodies.

"Wow," said Artemis. "And I was expecting something hard."

"Well little girl, here's harder." Artemis felt a fist punch her in the face. She, unfortunately, knew exactly who it was. He had slapped her so many times. He had ridiculed her so many times. He was the father she never wanted. She fell to the ground.

"Now, I could've sworn heroes' were trained better than that. But I guess your training was a bit…unorthodox," chuckled the Sportsmaster.

"Hands off," said Wally. He came at the hockey-mask faced man, full speed. Anticipating this all to well-used move, Sportsmaster sidestepped and hit the speedster straight to the ground.

"Try again, boy," said Sportsmaster he said, letting out a hearty laugh. From her position on the ground, Artemis swung her leg around, attempting to knock Sportsmaster off his feet. But just as it reached him, he caught her leg, and sent her flying back. "Is that the best you got?" He sneered.

"Hardly," replied the archer. She forced herself to get off the ground, exactly like she had been trained, and ran at him. She brought her bow up on him. Sportsmaster quickly picked up his steel baseball bat and repelled his daughter's attack. As the two's weapons clanged against each other the archer's voice rang out loud and clear, "Lesson number one. Never go the obvious route." She kicked him in the leg, spun around and punched him in the face with her bow. Sportsmaster was knocked to the ground.

"Lesson number two, I don't tolerate insolence!" Sportsmaster approached her, carrying his bat ominously. He and Artemis went at it. Both were amazing fighters, but between the two it was a stalemate. Being raised by him she knew all his moves, and him hers. With his baseball bat raised for his next move Kid Flash sped in and stole the bat as it came down, ready to splice Artemis' bow.

OUT!" called Wally, taunting the bat in Sportsmaster's face.

"I don't think so," said Sportsmaster with a sick grin that would make even the Joker a bit nervous. He pulled out a pair of nun chucks and spun them around with an expertise unmatched by anyone else. As he engaged in combat, as he kept Artemis distracted, he sneakily pulled a base out of his back pocket and dropped it on the ground. The archer, whose sole focus was Sportsmaster, didn't even notice. He quickly ran away from the fight, but not for the reasons the blonde believed. Suddenly, the base exploded, sending Artemis flying back. Completely knocked out.

As Wally watched Artemis, blown backwards, he felt a pang in his chest. "You're dead," he seethed. His instincts kicked in as he attacked Sportsmaster.

Right Jab. Left Jab. Block. Block. Spin. Block Down. Hit. Gut. Block. Kick. Knees. Block. Move Left. Move Right. Faster. Faster. Faster. Head on. Avoid base-bombs. Run. Faster. Move Left. Jab Right. Kick under. Block. Face. Block. Behind. Attack. Kick. Shoulder Blade. Block. Get up. Vibrate Molecules. Kick. Punch. Slap. Block. Block. Block. Kick. Head on. Must get out of strong grip! Pain! Pain! Pain!

Wally's thoughts were quick and decisive, too quick for Sportsmaster… almost. Sportsmaster knew that Wally would come head on next, and so he caught him around the throat and squeezed.

_"Escape! Escape! Ow! Pain! Escape! Breathe! Let go! Fidget! Struggle! Do not pass out! Pain! Pain!"_ thought Wally.

"Nothing will save you now, boy," said Sportsmaster, squeezing Wally's throat tighter and tighter.

"I will stop you," he said, his lungs running out of air.

"I don't think so," said Sportsmaster. Just like that, Wally was out of air and knocked out cold. "Mwahahaha! Your no match for me." Sportsmaster quickly picked up the speedster and his daughter, flinging them over his shoulders, and ran out into the darkness of the night.

[-}-

**BTW: I think my favorite heroes are… Wally West, Batman, Terra (from Teen Titans), and Robin since I honestly can't choose one.**


	13. Chapter 13: WallArt

**Hey Fans. Its not much. Its small. Tiny in fact. But hopefully this may tide you over for a night. Or not. Hold out. :D**

_ I wake up in a strange bed in the middle of somewhere. My arm is wrapped around somebody blonde. I have no idea where I am. I'm pretty sure I'm naked._

_ I'm in a small apartment, on a waterbed. There's a window to the left, letting in the sweet, warm sunshine that woke me up. My boxers are lying on a cheap looking chair and somebody's skin-colored bra is hanging on the edge of the open door. It's a pretty rundown apartment, but no bad overall. I recognize it as my house. I live here with my fiancé. I stare the nightstand. The clock reads ten am. But I don't feel inclined to go to college. There's a picture of the whole team, Artemis, me, Robin, Zatanna, M'gann, Superboy, Kaldur, Garfield. _

_ "Hey Baywatch," says a mysterious but familiar voice. I turn and find myself eye-to-eye with Artemis._

_ "Hey beautiful," I say, giving her a long, passionate kiss as her hand sweeps through my hair. Her touch still gives me chills._

_ Eventually our lips part, even though they don't want to. She steps out of bed and I admire her beautiful figure. She's beautiful. No, that's wrong, she's more than that. She's perfect. She goes to our closet in the corner and __puts on one of my shirts. She is so damn amazing. "Hey babe. So what are you in the mood for?"_

_ Suddenly I notice I'm pretty starving. "Anything. Everything," I reply simply._

_ "Okay baby," she says. She walks towards me and gives me a sweet, simple peck on the lips. I never want it to end. But it does all too soon. She pulls away and saunters to the kitchen, leaving me speechless. I grab a pair or boxer shorts from a chest of drawers to my left and put them on. I throw on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a fan-like T-shirt with a picture of Kid Flash on it._

_ I can already smell the eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles that are most definitely baking in there. I walk out our door and Reggie, our dog, trots towards me instantly. I lean down and pet him for a little while until I turn back to stare at my fiancé. I walk up to her and put my hands around her waist, kissing her neck. "You look hot."_

_ She turns back to me, "I'm standing over a stove for you. Of course I'm hot," replied Artemis, hands on her hip, a playful look in her eyes. She drops her spatula and puts her arms around my neck. We kiss again._

_ Then I wake up._


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or Death

_"Artemis,"_ thought the drowsy speedster. _"Artemis."_ Wally woke from his stupor, mind focused on only one thing. There was a dull throbbing in his head, his throat could really go for a cough drop, his hands were bound behind his back, and his stomach was growling like it hadn't eaten in weeks. The speedster barely noticed any of it. The only thing he could possibly think of was a beautiful archer._ "Artemis, where are you?"_ His eyes blinked, trying to focus what he was seeing.

He was in the middle of what looked like a gray warehouse. It was recently used but had just been cleaned out. He could tell because unlike most deserted warehouses he went to there was no visible layer of dust. There were two windows but they were up so high he doubted that he could make it up there, even if he was going the same speed as the mythical speed force. The speedster only took a second glace at these things; his sole focus was on the blonde girl lying in front of him, her hands held back by rope.

He recognized her instantly. Her hair was out of its usual perfect not-a-hair-out-of-place ponytail; instead it was all helter-skelter. She still looked stunning to the runner. It was obvious she was handled without any caution, her wrists were red and she was developing a black eye. Wally watched as she shivered from the cold air-conditioning and he couldn't help but wish that he could put his arms around her and keep her safe and warm. He wanted to grab her in his arms and take her away from here, run all the way to Paris with her, and share another spectacular kiss on the Eiffel Tower.

"I see you're awake," said an easily recognizable voice. Wally looked out into the mostly dark warehouse and saw the imposing silhouette of Sportsmaster.

"What did you do to her," spat Wally, barely containing his rage.

Instead of responding to the young speedster the blonde-haired man walked over to his daughter and kicked her in the gut, waking her up. The speedster watched her groan as she spit up a bit of blood. "You monster. I'll stop you!" Wally tried to vibrate his molecules out of the binds, but Lawrence "Crusher" Crock had already anticipated this move. Out of his back pocket he pulled out a remote with a singular red button. As he pressed it Wally felt an electric jolt go through him. He stopped trying instantly.

"Now Kid, you don't want to leave yet, do you? We haven't even gotten to the fun part," said Sportsmaster cruelly.

"Leave him alone," said Artemis roughly. "It's me you want." _"Wait! Why would Sportsmaster be interested in Artemis… I mean besides the obvious."  
_Sportsmaster turned his head to the young moon goddess. "Indeed." He walked up to her and took her chin in his hand. Her eyes glared at him with pure hatred as he spoke. "Perhaps you should tell him the truth." Her eyes went wide before they narrowed again. In the blink of an eye she pulled away from her father's hand and tried to bite down on it. He pulled away with speed that astonished even Wally. "Please! You think I can't anticipate your every move?"

He turned to Wally. "Has this girl told you about me?"

"Don't you dare," growled Artemis.

"Dare?" Questioned Sportsmaster, all to jolly for a super villain. "What a good idea. So…Truth or Death?'

"Death," retorted Artemis instantly. The young assassin had been trained to confront death with dignity. Never give away anything.

"Artemis," said Wally in ragged breaths. "Don't!"

"Now, don't choose so quickly girl," said their captor slyly. "When I say death I don't mean yours. I mean his." He pointed a finger, the middle one of course, at Wally.

_"Never tell. Never give in. Die to keep your information and identity safe. Abandon someone if necessary. Let your comrade die if you must,"_ her father's words repeated in her head. Artemis flinched. She couldn't do it. Her dad can go to hell. "Truth."

"Good answer," he said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," she answered automatically.

He nodded, looking at her in her completely green outfit. "I should've seen that coming. Maybe I should ask something else."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes," said Artemis tersely, refusing to give in any more information then absolutely.

"Who?"

"Green Arrow. My mom."

"What about a dad? Any siblings?"

"I have a sister," she replied through her teeth. "But I don't have a dad." As far as the archer was concerned all of this was true.

"I think your lying, little girl. And you don't lie when telling the truth." An electric volt went through Wally's spine, causing him to howl in immense pain. "Try, try again."

"I have a dad," she said.

"Who?" The tension in the room was palpable.

Six months she'd been a superhero, six months. Six months to finally make friends. Six months to try to make up for what she'd done. Six months fall in love with the most annoying ladies man in the world. No matter what she said next, it would ruin all that had happened to her the past six months. She didn't care though, not when it meant that in the next few seconds the guy she loved could be dead.

"You," she said softly. The speedster could barely hear her, but he heard enough to know exactly what she had just said. He was incapable of thought or movement. He was frozen. Stuck. He had just learned a terrible truth about the girl he loved. In the worst possible way he could learn it.

Sportsmaster chuckled. "And now onto the worst." Wally flinched. _"How could it get any worse?"_

"Have you ever killed anyone before," asked Sportsmaster, who obviously knew the answer.

"Yes," she muttered.

Wally stared in shock. She was a monster. A monster. She was no superhero. She was no better than her father. He was in love with a heartless monster. "You disgust me," he spat at Artemis.

He didn't notice but Artemis had started to cry. The salty tears dripping into her mouth.

Out of nowhere Wally heard a smack. He glimpsed over to see Artemis' father slap her across the face. He couldn't help but wince and share the same pain she most assuredly felt. "I taught you better than that, bitch! You don't cry." The runner watched as she tried to suck in the tears, but they fell out anyways. Wally could feel his glisten by the corners of eyes, but he was too angry with Artemis and too disgusted with himself to let them fall, to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he ever cared about her, so unlike the way she had cared about her now dead victims.

Artemis heard her father's words but didn't seem to care. She'd only ever loved three people in the world. She had just lost one. She didn't care what her dad said. He could kill her now and she wouldn't care. Without Wally what the hell mattered? He couldn't even look at her. To him she was a monster. She could barely look at herself anymore.

"You know what, do what you like. Your life's a piece of shit anyways. Have fun having Kid Idiot as your only company." Sportsmaster swaggered away, leaving the two lovers alone, depression engulfing both of them.

[-} -

**What do you think? Good? Amazing? Terrible? Crap? Good for crap? Let me know. **


	15. Chapter 15: Never Hate

**Hey guys. It's short. It's weird. It may or may not make sense depending on who you are. It is most likely completely out of character for both of them, but most of the story is! Have fun! Comment! :D**

Wally's Point of View:

_Why?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why did she have to be related to Sportmsater? Why did she have to be Cheshire's sister? Why did she kill all those innocent people? Why is it that, in all honesty with myself, that the thing that bothered me most, out of all of that, was why she didn't tell me about it sooner?_

_Why do I still want to comfort her? Why do I still stare into her eyes and never look away? Why do I still want to kiss her like I had at that party or in my dreams? Why, in spite of all the crap she's done and all the crap she's a part of, do I still love her?_

The runner and the archer had been sitting in utter silence, contemplating what to say, what to do. Eventually it was Artemis who broke the silence, "Wally?"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you kill them? Innocent people?"

Artemis knew he would ask this question. "It's how I was raised. Kill or be killed," she said simply.

"There were other ways," argued Wally.

"He was my dad," replied Artemis lugubriously. "I wanted him to… to be proud of me. I wanted him to love me. The only way that could ever happen is if I did exactly what he told me to do."

Wally instantly felt her pain. He imagined if his parents had been like that, if his parents had ordered him to kill. Would he have done it? "How many times?" He asked bitterly. He didn't want to hear, but he had to know.

Artemis sighed. She could say it was only once. She could say it had only been twice. Hell, she could say it had only been eight times. But each time she'd be lying. Lying was what got her here in the first place; she didn't want to lie again. It took two minutes to respond, but the gap felt like an eternity. "Thirteen."

Wally was speechless. Frozen. He had wished she'd lied that time. "Why did you stop?"

Artemis paused, like she had done with most of the questions. This pause was different though. This time she'd have to say _his_ name. "I fell in love, it with one of my…targets. Chris." New tears welled in her eyes. She loved Wally; there was no doubt about it. But even now there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think of Chris. The redhead nearly choked as he heard her say it.

"What—What happened to Chris?" He said, saying Chris' name with a sneer.

"He disappeared off the grid. Just like that." Her eyes were filled with unexplainable amounts of pain.

Wally stayed silent. He knew she had a whole lot of shit to answer for, but that was terrible. He imagined what it would be like for him if Artemis just up and disappeared one day. He doubted he could handle it. "Did he ever come back?"

"His body came back. But _**he**_didn't."

Oh. My. God.

After another long ten minutes of silence the speedster finally asked the question that had been eating at him ever since she told him about all of this, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Artemis, who was still in a grieving stupor, looked up, surprised. "I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't think I could handle it. Still don't."

"I could never hate you," he responded automatically. Artemis instantly smiled on the inside.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day, except for Wally complaining about how hungry he was. They didn't even try to escape that day. But as she fell asleep his words constantly repeated in her head, "I could never hate you." She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.


	16. Chapter 16: 911

After being cooped up in a warehouse for one night and being fed nothing, Wally and Artemis severely wanted out.

"We have to get out of here," muttered Artemis.

"My stomach agrees," aid Wally trying to ease the tension.

"I just don't know how. Sportsmaster knows all my tricks so I can't do anything."

"If I try to vibrate my molecules than I'll get shocked. I could try using the speed force, which would be too quick for even the electricity to keep up with, but I'd never be able to get started fast enough."

The two remained silent for a while as they contemplated a way out. Finally it was the grey-eyed girl who spoke up, "I think I might know a way."

**Spitfire 4 Life**

The two guards set down a plate of scraps in front of the runner and the Archer's. "I have a high speed metabolism and this is all you give me to eat? I'll be dead in a matter of minutes with this lack of food!" The guard for Wally's food took his plate away to go get him more. Phase one completed.

"And you expect me to eat this how?" Yelled Artemis. The guard looked sheepishly as he held the plate up to Artemis' face. Instantly she took a bite out of his hand. The guard dropped the plate and pulled away his hand. Artemis took the opportunity and started rapid-fire kicking him in the face. The guard was easily knocked out. Thank god her father had trained her to use her feet if ever in any sticky situations. Using only her feet she picked up the guards gun and aimed it at Wally's chains. She shot and they broke.

"Holy shit," said Wally. Artemis was good. Since they had an agreement of escape he went to free Artemis. He took the gun out of her feet and aimed them at her chains. The snapped instantly and the archer was released. He could see the chains had been harsh against Artemis' wrists, leaving red marks. As much as he didn't want to care he still asked, "Are you okay?"

"Come on," she joked. "I used to be an agent of the shadows. I'm trained to be okay." She looked around for any kind of weapon but all she could find was an old tire iron in the corner. "I've got an idea. Wally, use your super speed to go up the wall and out the window, cause a distraction so I can get out the front door and ambush."

As Wally backed up to the edge of the warehouse, preparing to run up a wall, he couldn't help but think, **'another method the Shadows taught you?'** Since the window was so high up the speedster started running around the warehouse, increasing speed each time around until he could almost feel the speed force pulling at him ever so slightly. He stole the tire iron from Artemis and went directly horizontal of the window and jetted up the wall. He just made it and his fingers gripped the edge of the window as he sent the tire iron in his right hand up and through the window, breaking the glass. He instantly heard worried voices and guns being cocked at the ready. With his right hand now free he gripped the edge of the window with both hands and pulled himself up. The emerald-eyed boy surveyed the outside, fifty guards all with guns and flexible armor, too easy.

The runner dropped from the window and started knocking out guards left and right. Guards were always so easy to take out these days. Wally was only half paying attention to what he was doing, the other half of his brain was still thinking about Artemis. _"Why didn't she tell me? It wasn't her best moment, but didn't she trust me enough? And yeah, I had KO'ed those guards, but that was different than killing innocent people. And who was this Chris Karmin guy? I wonder what he looked like, what did he do to win Artemis' heart? Would she have trusted Chris with her secret?"_ He sneered in his head each time he thought about the name Chris. As he started zoning back into the battle he realized Artemis had already arrived and was knocking out guards almost as fast as him. As Wally gazed at the grey-eyed assassin, beating the crap out of at least three guards at once, he could only think, _"Damn, she's good_." He continued fighting and kicking ass when he suddenly heard a familiar screech in the middle of the chaos.

"**Artemis!"** he screamed. The runner turned to see his soul mate crumpled on the ground, a bullet in her shoulder. He felt like pouring his eyes out as he looked at her. In all his fury, he beat up three more guards and then picked up Artemis bridal-style and escaped the scene, running into the ominous woods nearby.

**Spitfire4Life**

The speedster had been running for half an hour and almost run ragged, after skipping the only meal given to them in a day his high-speed metabolism was killing him. "Wally?" Said a woozy Artemis. She had been awake the whole time, unable to permanently pass out because of her Shadow training, but she did continue to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Only a little while longer," murmured Wally soothingly. He knew he was lying. He had no idea how far away a hospital, even a phone, was. He didn't even know if he'd be able to make it that far, but he needed to reassure Artemis, he didn't want her to be worried along with the pain she was feeling.

Artemis knew he was lying but still nodded her head anyways. She stared up at the redhead, knowing he was killing himself running so fast well carrying her. He looked so cute when he was determined. His brows furrowed in this perfect way that only he could pull off. Sweat trickled down his face and Artemis felt inclined to wipe it away, but she didn't. "Wally, put me down," she insisted.

Wally, who was in almost as much pain as Artemis, looked at her confused, "Why?" He desperately wanted to put her down, relieve some of the weight he had to carry, put at the same time he never wanted to put her down again.

"Your obviously running yourself ragged, my weight's not helping. I was shot in the shoulder, not the leg." Against his will, Wally set down the girl. The blonde winced as he shoulder made a noise that no shoulder should ever make.

In a dash, Wally carefully picked the archer up and continued running as fast as he could. He couldn't stand to see her in extra pain. He'd rather die. "It'll go faster this way."

After another fifteen minutes Wally was almost ready to collapse, but when he saw a "Ten-Miles to Las Vegas" sign he knew he had to keep on going, for Artemis' sake. As they sped there way towards Las Vegas Wally saw telltale signs of Vegas around him, crazy, blinking posters, underlying tones of gambling. Wally even saw a few poker chips by the side of the road.

After another two minutes of running they had officially arrived in Vegas. Signs blurred Wally's vision, the sounds were animated, and the sound of cars clamored around him. Wally ran until he found a hospital, any hospital. It took another five minutes and almost all his breath out of him, but he made it. He ran up to the front desk and called, "Please help! She's wounded!"

"Kid Flash?" The nurse questioned. KF glared at her. "Of course!" Said the nurse, grabbing her bearings. "This way Mr. Flash."

With a lot of prompting and mass amounts of showing off, Wally was able to get Artemis a free room and him five free cheeseburgers. The nurses had commented great thanks for all the good he had done.

He ate his cheeseburgers in Artemis' room, but could barely force them down his throat knowing that Artemis was in a lot of pain. He kept pacing as he took miniscule bites out of his burger, waiting for Artemis to come out of surgery

When she finally came back he smelled like crap and he was teeming with worry. She was completely passed out; probably because of the meds they gave her. He was relieved to see her okay and intact. Her shoulder was heavily wrapped and he knew that she'd be out of commission for a while, but he was ecstatic to see her alive and relatively healthy. He instantly dropped his burger on the plate and went over to sit next to the beautiful blond. The runner took her hand and could swear he felt a tingle run through his bloodstream as they touched. Into the long hours of the night, after both had fallen asleep, the speedster was still holding onto her hand as the archer murmured a groggy, "I love you Wally."

Hey guys, I have some questions for you:

Which couple do you like more: SuperMartian or Chalant

Who is the lamest Super Hero in your opinion

Would you rather date Wally, Connor, Kaldur, or Dick?

Who's the most badass supervillain?

Would you read "The Long Road To Redemption" by geekdad if I recommended it to you (BTW: I am recommending it to you right now)


	17. Chapter 17: Fallout the Cave

Hey guys! You know how you guys saw a little Wonder Woman and Bats (even though I'm really more of a Bats+Catwoman girl) and a little Chalant and a dash of Supermartian? Well, I decided to touch base with the two other couples on the team.

Also: I haven't really decided whether the team know's about Miss Martian's white-martian-ness but Connor knows and she knows Connor knows because of the Bialya-Mind thing.

I'm not the best romance writer, so cut me some slack!

**Chalant is So Awesome!**

The grey-eyed girl had been lying in a hospital bed for roughly 36 hours and had been cooped up in an abandoned warehouse for around another 24 hours so it was only logical that the Team back at Happy Harbor had assumed they'd been captured and probably tortured.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission," said Dick. His hands were between his head and he could feel tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "Cause a minor distraction well we sneak in and grab what was stolen and then sneak out."

"It's all my fault," murmured Kaldur. This was no exercise. He could tell. Two of his teammates had been missing for nearly two days. He had come up with the plan; he had allowed Wally and Artemis to get kidnapped. _"I don't deserve to be team leader. This time I mean it. As soon as Robin is of age I'm going to step down effective immediately. Two of my teammates were just captured. I shouldn't be allowed to lead any longer,"_ thought Aqualad.

"Kaldur, you know that's not true," said Black Canary in a motherly way. She put a hand on his back and it reminded him of the Queen's loving gesture that had always made him feel at home in Atlantis.

"I'm sure Wally and Artemis are fine," said Zatanna soothingly. She rubbed her thumbs in circle on Dick's back, trying to comfort him. Her breath tingled against his ear as she spoke and, even in that dire situation, Dick couldn't help but get shivers down his spine. "They are Wally and Artemis after all." The Boy Wonder side glanced at Zatanna, grateful that she was being so supportive through all of this.

Connor, who wasn't too good with emotion and comforting, was doing his best to comfort M'gann. In a dark corner to the edge of the room he pulled her in close and held her in his arms, giving her a soft kiss on her head as she cried into his shirt. Even Wolf was trying to comfort M'gann, nuzzling at her leg, trying to show a dog's version of sympathy.

Only Garfield was left without comfort or with somebody to comfort. Instead he was left alone with his thoughts. He had lost his mother due to a goddamn explosion courtesy of the Question and Abra. His sister was all he truly had left. He couldn't stand to see her cry, it reminded him too much of his mother, how he'd failed her. He couldn't fail M'gann. Which is why, as the majority of the team was crying or calming, the young shape shifter made a plan, a plan to rescue Artemis and Wally.

**Chalant**

Robin lay on his bed, his mask was completely off, and tears streamed down his face. God knows who, had captured his two of his best friends. He had no idea if they were dead or alive. Was there going to be a ransom coming? Had they escaped? Would he have to go undercover again? He glanced over at his bookcase, the most cliché place to keep his most secretive possession. His Red X costume. Would he have to rescue them? Would he be forced to give himself up in their places? Would he ever have the chance to see them again? Would he see Wally and Artemis at the wedding they would most certainly have? Could his life be any more screwed up? The questions whirled around in his head as he pondered every possible outcome and scenario. Engrossed in thought, he barely noticed the light tapping on his door.

"Robin?" The melodious voice of the young magician trickled through the door and into Robin's room. He quickly put his mask back down as the door opened and she walked through the door. Wearing her average, everyday clothes, she walked into the room wearing a pink tank top and really short shorts. Normally Robin's heartbeat would've sped up, or at least skipped a beat, but with all the worry on his mind he barely paid attention to her. "Are you okay?"

Robin flipped over to look at her. "Am I okay? My best friend is missing along with his girlfriend. I have no idea whether or not they're still breathing and you ask me if I'm okay?" He yelled in a ballistic tone. A tear dripped down Zatanna's face, which she quickly brushed away. Her crush had never talked to her like that before. Instantly Robin felt remorse. He rushed off his bed and went to comfort Zatanna. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. He placed a hand on her arm and the girl felt a tingle. "I'm just so…tense," he said. He pulled away from her as he ran a hand through his luscious black hair. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of this in these dire times but she couldn't help it, _"Man I'd love to run my hands through his hair."_

She gazed at him as he started pacing through his room. As he looked back at her she instantly diverted her gaze to the floor. "It's okay," she responded. "Ekam a etalp fo etalocohc pihc seikooc raeppa." Suddenly a plate of chocolate chip cookies appeared in her hands. She offered him and shrugged sheepishly, "I heard they worked for Wally when he tried cheering up M'gann."

Robin gave a weak smile in an attempt to keep Zatanna cheery. "Thanks Z," he said. He gingerly picked one up and took a few bites out of it, but it was only a matter of time before he laid it down on his nightstand and re-collapsed on his bed.

The raven-haired girl set the cookies down and went to join the dashing boy on his bed. "Robin, I'm sure they're fine."

"But you can't be," whispered Robin. He thought about his parent's horrendous death. Would Wally and Artemis' be the same? _"Robin! Get a grip! You have no idea if they're dead. They could be fine, just the Z say's they are…or. NO! Don't even think about it,"_ Robin scolded himself.

Zatanna didn't know what to say. She'd never experienced this amount of fear before, not like this. When her father sacrificed himself in her place she had felt scared and alone and heavily burdened. But it was different, she had known that her father was in good hands; she knew that someday she might seem him again. Nobody knew if they'd see the couple everybody was rooting for again.

For the rest of the day Zatanna stayed with him, comforting him, even though neither of them spoke the rest of the team. Eventually the young magician fell asleep on the masked boy's shoulder, and as he laid her down he gave her a soft peck on the lips and lay down beside her. He took of his mask and put his arm around her, pulling her in close. She was the only thing keeping him sane. She was the only thing stopping him from going out right then and there searching for them, which would probably be a suicide mission. She was one of the only people left he genuinely cared about. Because of that, he vowed to never let her go

**SuperMartian**

"I'm bad luck," said M'gann. "It's because I'm a White Martian! It all started when Marie died. Now because of me Gar is orphaned and Wally and Artemis go missing."

"Your not bad luck M'gann," commented Superboy. _"I'm the luckiest guy on Earth because of you,"_ he thought. He honestly meant it. He wasn't perfect, nowhere near it. His dad was still Lex Luthor, Superman still wouldn't talk to him, and sometimes he felt like just ripping his shirt off and losing it. None of that mattered whenever M'gann was around.

The green girl didn't agree. "If I hadn't stowed away on my Uncle's ship none of this stuff would be happening."

In one of his more rare, tender (and totally O.O.C) moments, the boy of steel brushed away a strand of M'gann's hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm lucky, all because you came. Your perfect." The shape shifter blushed as he pulled away. "The only unlucky thing in this world is monkey's." M'gann smiled. _"I like Superboy when he's sweet and really reaches down into his heart, but I fell in love—I mean like—I fell in 'like' with him because of his temperamental attitude."_

"Thanks Connor," said M'gann. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder. They sat contently for a while when M'gann finally decided she should visit Gar, who had a history with Wally.

With Connor following behind her she walked to his room and walked in, only to find that he wasn't there. On his bed, instead of him, was a note:

M'gann,

I will find Wally and Artemis and bring them back. Don't worry and don't follow. I love you sis.

-Garfield

**What will happen now? Where in the world am I going with this? I have no idea! Actually, I have a hazy-idea. Also, for those of you who trusted my judgement in stories I highly suggest you read**

**1. The Long Road to Redemption by geekdad**

**2. Love Is just a Memory by TheCrazyNica**

**3. Complications by TheCrazyNica**

**4. Soulmates by 2fast2live**

**5. YJ Supergirl Rising by TubaCick101**

**Sorry If I've already Recommended these, but they are very good!**


	18. Chapter 18: BB's Misplaced Plan

An hour earlier…

"**Think…Peter Pan-ish,"** thought Gar. Using as much will power as he could he turned into a small hummingbird and flew up to Red Tornado's apartment. The door automatically opened for him. Perfect. When Gar entered the android's apartment he was awe-struck. He had expected all the strange equipment and electronic stuff beyond his shape-changing comprehension, but the Christmas and Hanukkah stuff; he had not seen that coming. Even weirder, Red Tornado was standing over an electronic human-looking cyborg-robot…thingie. B.B had never really understood the different between Cyborg, Robot, and Android. "Red? What the hell are you doing?"

"Beast Boy," said Red in his uncompassionate, robotic voice. "I did not give you clearance to come into my room."

"What the hell is that?" Yelled a ballistic Gar. He didn't really care whether or not he was invited. He was standing over a creepily human looking android.

"This is my android version John Smith," said Red Tornado. "I can download my consciousness into him so that I may walk among humans."

"Cool," I said, a bit shocked, but mostly way into the idea.

"Yes, I suppose it is… cool," said the Robot uneasily.

I cocked an eyebrow, hoping my suspicions were correct. "Would you rather I not tell the team?"

"I'm not one to advocate keeping secrets, but I do not wish for the common human to find out about my true identity, the less people that know the better. So yes, I'd prefer it if you kept this 'under wraps', as you say."

"Good. I'll keep it on the D.L if you help me by telling me how to track our comm. Units," I offered.

"Garfield Mark Logan—" started off Red Tornado. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over me. He didn't sound a thing like my mom and he most certainly was not my mom, but when he said my full name it reminded me of her. Whenever I was in trouble, like most parents, she would call me out by using my full name. Nobody else had ever called me that. I was instantly caught in a whirlpool of nostalgia, almost on the point of crying. Tornado, of course, didn't notice. "I believe this is called… blackmail. I don't support it. But I will help you nonetheless, whether or not your keep John Smith a secret." Gar barely noticed a word he said, but still looked up gratefully, a sad smile on his face.

Red Tornado walked over to a super high-tech looking computer and turned it on. "Who is it you want to track?"

"Artemis and Wally," said Garfield.

Red moved his body in a way that suggested to Gar, that he was suspicious. "Won't you want the team around for this?"

"No," said Gar. "Let's just keep this between us. If this doesn't go off without a hitch, I don't want them to get their hopes up."

Red did the robot equivalent to a shoulder shrug and started rapid typing on the keyboard. Almost instantly too blips showed up on the screen, "Where are they?" Asked an enthusiastic Gar, glad that his plan was working.

"A warehouse in Las Vegas," stated the air-whirler passively.

"Thanks Red Tornado," said the changeling. "Good luck with the whole John Smith business." The green boy ran to the 'door' and jumped down, anxious to get to the bio-ship.

**Beast Boy is Beastly**

It took Beast Boy forever to figure out how to use the bio-ship, but eventually he got the hang of it. Sure, he could've turned into a 90-mph cheetah, but he figured a green cheetah might scare somebody and attract those rare animal junkies.

It took him half an hour to get to Las Vegas, and he had a lot of difficulty navigating the bio-ship since he'd never used it before. It was really more a matter of trial and error. Since he couldn't really figure out how to land, but somehow knew how to open up a hole in the floor, he just decided to just 'drop zone' again.

As he fell through the air he quickly transformed into a small, graceful dragonfly. The world looked so different through a dragonfly's eyes. Everything looked so big and intimidating. The warehouse still had guards surrounding it and the once broken window was now repaired. Beast Boy hesitantly landed on the roof, looking for a way in. He surveyed the scene, some ominous woods, at least thirty guards, and a warehouse with only two ways in (the door and the window).

B.B shifted back into his normal self. "Think Gar!" That's when Gar got a brilliant idea. He flew into the woods and started making quite a ruckus. He even did his best impression of the Robin cackle.

He heard voices call out "What is that?" or "Let's go check it out," or "Men, prepare your weapons." Beast Boy made sure to do one more extravagant sound before he turned back into a dragonfly and flew towards the door. He quickly rammed it down as a Billy goat, morphed back to human, and checked the place out.

There were two poles, obviously meant to hold two different people, and the putrid smell of old, stale food. As Beast Boy took a step towards the poles, he was instantly brought to his feet.

"Man," said a shifty, low voice. "I knew that you guys would be dumb enough to track the comms. Here, but I thought it'd be sooner, and with more people. Are you enjoying the electrical shocks coming from the floor?" Sportmaster appeared from behind some boxes, holding a portable remote in his hand. He clicked the single red button on the remote and the pain stopped. "Yeah, I've had to keep this place booby trapped for some time."

"Who are you?" Asked Gar, who was still new to the hero gig.

"Who am I?" Roared Sportsmaster. He clicked the red button again, sending unbearable jolts through Gar. "I'm your worst nightmare." He turned off the floor and briskly walked over to the green guy and kicked him in the face, causing the poor guy to pass out.

**B.B**

Yes, I realize that B.B is probably more clever than that and that the chances of keeping a trap for nearly 3 days is a bit long, and that this is a bit rushed, but you know, this is where I wanted to go with this to lead up to the major death that will soon happen my loyal readers.

New Questions & Recommendations:

Who's cooler: Blue Beetle or Beast Boy

When someone types B.B who do you think of Blue Beetle or Beast Boy first?

Who do you like Batman best with?

Do you support Wally and Linda most, Wally and Jinx (Teen Titans) or Wally and Artemis (Young Justice, of course)?

Who do you like most with Bats?


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

Hey guys. I'm fairly positive this'll be the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!

A Note: I really wanted to use Shimmer in this chapter, although I have no idea why. But I really don't know what her powers are, so I looked it up and…if I got her powers wrong, sorry!

**Anything in bold is their own personal thoughts in first person. **_**Mind link will be italicized and bold.**_

Also, just FYI: I'm a strong supporter of the Cat and The Bat, obviously a WallArt fan, and I think of Beast Boy first. I really have no idea whose cooler Beast Boy or Blue Beetle.

Out of curiosity: Just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? And if you're comfortable telling me, how old are you? I'd like to know how old my readers are so I know whether or not they're like… eight or something just because it's a cool fact.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"W-Wally?" Asked a dazed Artemis. She woke up groggily from the bed, noticing his hand in hers. She didn't want to pull away from him, so she didn't.

"Hey Artemis," said Wally awakening from a deep sleep. He'd been dreaming of her again. They'd lived in that same house from their last dream, the house in Palo Alto. This time they had a kid, Kate, unborn, but still. Wally could still remember the gentle kick of the baby in her belly. He remembered the gentle but fiery kiss they had shared. It reminded him of the kiss they had shared in real life. The thing is, that in this dream, she was just Artemis, she had never worked for the shadows and she was just your everyday average hero. "How—How are you feeling?"

"You know, good. At least, for a girl who just had a bullet in her shoulder yesterday," said Artemis in her usual awkward, snarky tone.

"I'm sorry," said the speedster apologetically. He could feel the callous texture on her hand; she'd probably received them from her days as The White Rabbit. He immediately pulled his hand away from hers. He regretted it instantly, and he could swear from the look in her eyes, she regretted it too.

"So…have you called the team yet?" Asked Artemis, trying to get her bearings together. Wally probably didn't like her in the first place, and now that he knew that she was his daughter, he probably hated her guts.

The runner's eyes widened animatedly, "Holy shit! I forgot! Oh crap!" Wally instantly ran out of the room to make a call on the hospital payphone.

He dialed the first number that came to mind, Dick's. "Hello?" It was solemn and sad, but mostly confused. He was probably wondering how a hospital payphone got the cave's number.

"Dick! It's okay. We're safe. Artemis was shot with a bullet but I took her to the hospital in Los Vegas and she's recovering."

"Z, they're okay!" Called out Robin.

"Sorry I forgot to call you, but Artemis was injured and I forgot. Dude, you and I have a lot to talk about when I get back. I discovered a whole lot of stuff about Artemis."

"Robin," yelled a frantic voice on the other end. It was faint and Wally could only half hear it, but he'd recognize it anywhere. It was Megan. Less urgently and more startled she asked, "Why is Zatanna sleeping in your room?"

**"Dick, you dog!" **thought Wally. **"I can't believe it! He got a girl in his bed before me!"**

"Megan, Wally and Artemis, they're fine," said an over-exuberant Robin to Megan.

"Robin, Garfield's gone after them!"

"Wally, did you hear that?" Asked Dick after what felt like an eternity.

"Yes," gulped the green-eyed boy.

Robin stopped abruptly. "M'gann, did he take back-up with him?" From what the guy on the payphone could tell, she hadn't responded, but he was sure it was going to be a no.

"He didn't take back-up with him," confirmed Dick.

"Can you track him?" Asked Wally, nervous for Garfield's life. He was new to the hero gig. The boy had just lost his mother. If he wasn't careful he could lose his life too.

"Of course," said Robin solemnly. After a few moments he spoke into the phone, "He's at an abandoned warehouse near your location. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Don't let Artemis fight." As soon as he finished speaking the coordinates were beeping in Wally's wrist communicator, showing him the numbers like a normal wrist-clock would tell the time, and Robin had hung up.

"**If only I had called sooner,"** thought Wally.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Artemis," called out Wally. He entered room 203 and saw Artemis lying there, head propped up on a pillow, pretty nonchalant about the whole hospital-surgery thing. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair was billowing around her like her own personal pillow. Her grey eyes, which were usually filled with disdain when looking at the speedster, were filled with worry. "I told the team were safe." Artemis relaxed. "But Garfield, he went after us." This seemed to attract Artemis' attention immediately as she popped up. "We've gotta go." Artemis absent-mindedly looked down, figuring out if she was missing anything she might need for the battle.

"No," said Wally in a strong, clear voice.

Artemis looked up at him slowly. "Just because my shoulder is in a sling, doesn't mean that I can't help fight," she insisted. "Training with the Shadow's prepared me for situations like this."

Wally grimaced as she mentioned the Shadows.

"**Maybe I should let her go…if she was to die what would it matter?"** Wally was startled by his thoughts. His shivered, disgusted by himself. **"She's more than a Shadow,"** argued the other half of his brain. **"I care about her. I love her, even in spite of her being raised by Sportsmaster. I can't let her fight."**

"See, you're the one shivering," pointed out Artemis. "I've still got one arm and two legs." Just to prove her point she got up out of bed and started walking to the redheaded speedster.

"No. You're not ready to go into action. You just got hit in the shoulder by a bullet. You need to stay here, relax, and recover," said Wally. He put his hands on Artemis' waist, trying to lead Artemis back to her bed.

The assassin loved the feeling of his hands on her hips, but this was more important than the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach. She swatted his hands away and said, "Your going to need me to help," said the archer. "Sportsmaster doesn't play around. Plus, he's probably called in other people. They know we'll come after Gar. The team's going to need all the bodies it can get."

"Artemis, your in no shape to fight. You'll just be a liability. Just stay here."

"Wally, I can still fight. Just because I won't be able to shoot a bow and arrow doesn't mean I'll be a liability! I wasn't just trained to stand there and shoot an arrow," she demanded. She was lying to herself and she knew it. **"I know I'll be a liability. But I can't just sit around well they're risking their lives…and what if he spills to the rest of the team. They won't look at me the same way, even when I heal. I know Wally thinks about it. I know he looks at me differently, even if he tries to hide it,"** thought Artemis.

"I know that," said Wally quietly. "But you're not ready to fight. I don't want to see you get hurt." He sounded like a wounded animal. "For me? Don't you owe me that much?"

"**The guilt card,"** thought Artemis. After what seemed like forever she finally responded. "Fine," she sighed. She walked over slowly to the hospital bed and just before she got in she turned and said, "Just come back alive, okay?"

Wally smiled. "I'm Kid Flash, what could go wrong?" He said playfully.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

"Rob, I'm here," said K.F into his comm. Concealed by the trees, he surveyed the scene. He could see both Mammoth and Shimmer were there, indiscreetly protecting the warehouse. Abra Kadabra was also patrolling, setting up what Wally presumed to be traps everywhere. He concluded there were more people inside as well. "Mammoth, shimmer, Abra, and more are here."

"KF, we'll be there in fifteen. Wait for back-up."

"Probably for the best," said Wally. "See you in ten."

"I don't think you'll have fifteen minutes," said a voice. Cheshire. Out of nowhere a sai flies through the air and nearly pins Wally in the heart. "I heard you know about my sister."

** "Her sister? Whose sister? Wait… Jade Nygugen…was legally named Jade Crock! Then she changed her name as soon as it was legal," **remembered Wally. **"How much has Artemis not told me?"** Luckily, with all the crap that had been going on in Wally's life lately, nothing seemed to throw him off anymore.

"Cheshire," hissed Wally. Cheshire appeared out of the trees and attacked. She tried to go hand-in-hand with Wally, where she knew she'd have the advantage, but the runner had other ideas. He started spinning around in a high-speed circle, slowly taking away the oxygen from the assassin's lungs.

"Chhgaahhh," choked out Cheshire. She fell into a heap on the ground. Wally instantly stopped running and slowly walked up to her. He knew she'd be out for a while, but better safe than sorry. As he reached out to take her sword from her, the assassin's hand moved to his throat almost faster than the Flash himself. In a moment Cheshire had him choking, gasping for air the same way he had intended for her to feel. "A word of advice. Make sure your victims really out cold," said Cheshire coldly. She rubbed at her neck as she squeezed on his. Wally could feel his windpipe being crushed and his lungs running out of oxygen.

"Don't touch him," said a familiar voice. A green arrow landed at Cheshire's feet. As soon as it hit the ground a controlled explosion went off. Not enough to blow a fuse, but enough to make Cheshire let go of Wally and send her falling backwards.

Wally grasped his neck after letting a few horse coughs out. "What are you doing here?" He asked cruelly. "I told you to…stay at the hospital. How did you even shoot that arrow?"

Artemis stepped out of the shadows, her arm still in a sling, but her quiver lying on her back. "Just because I can't shoot a bow doesn't mean I can't just throw an arrow with my hands. I'm still a pretty good shot either way.

"Artemis, go back to the hospital," hissed Wally. "Your not ready for this. Go back."

"Why does everybody keep treating me like I'm so fragile doll made out of porcelain?" Artemis threw one hand up in the air.

"Because you are," said Wally.

"I just saved your life and this is how you thank me?"

"Did you really think that would stop me?" Asked a cunning voice. Cheshire got up and walked towards them, a sai in her hand.

Wally was just about to run when he heard another voice call, "No. But this might!" Another arrow, red this time, flew through the sky. It hit Jade's chest, right between her breasts, and it soon started emit red, foamy goop that quickly hardened as it melded itself around Jade's body.

"Red," said Cheshire. "How nice of you to join us." Wally could already see Jade using her sword, trying to cut through the hardened foam. "You always know how to show a girl a good time."

"Wally, Artemis, I got this. Go help the rest of the team," Barked Red Arrow.

"Artemis, go back to the bio-ship," insisted Wally. Just as he was about to run off Artemis responded.

"No way in hell. You can't make me and time is of the essence. Are you really going to waste it arguing with me?

Wally sighed. He hated that she made a good point. "Stay in the Shadows." Directed Wally. He hated when he said that. Like he was suggesting he stay with the League of Shadows. Before he could visibly shudder in front of her he ran off.

He could already hear the sounds of the rest of the team before he could see them. When he arrived on the scene Kaldur and Dick were taking on Shimmer, who was causing mass explosions around the two. Superboy was taking on Mammoth. Miss Martian was tying up Abra in his own chains and Zatanna was taking out the average, idiotic guards.

"_**Wally, Miss Martian, go rescue Gar! Everybody else, help them as soon as possible,"**_ordered Kaldur'ahm on the mind link.

"_**I'm on it,"**_ thought M'gann. Wally was positive that he could hear M'gann's tears on the psychic link.

"_**I'll join you guys. Most of the guards are incapacitated, anyways"**_said Zatanna through the mind link.

"_**The more the merrier,"**_ thought the ginger. He rushed towards the warehouse, remembering it from his previous 'visit.' As he approached the doors he saw M'gann blow them open with her telepathy, **"So much easier than running up a wall,"** thought Wally.

Wally flashed into the warehouse alongside Miss Martian, followed closely by Zatanna, and finally Artemis. They were instantly bombarded by the image of Gar having an electric collar around his neck and Sportsmaster holding him two feet off the ground, holding him by the collar of his green and purple t-shirt. Prof. Ivo was standing off to the side, a battalion of M.O.N.K.E.Y.S behind him.

"How nice of you to join us," said Sportsmaster smoothly. "I assume you've come for this… idiotic shape-shifter." Wally tried to quickly swipe Gar from Sportsmaster's grip, running so fast that he was just a red blur. Unfortunately, Sportsmaster had seen it coming and punched the red blur before it could get close enough to snatch the green boy. The emerald eyed kid landed on the floor, hard.

"Tsk-tsk," said Professor Ivo. "Will these children never learn?"

"Actually, I'm a pretty fast learner," said Zatanna. "And I've already learned how easy all of you are to defeat!"

"Oh really?" Asked Professor Ivo. "We'll see. Amazo!" As Wally heard the name Amazo he started quaking in his boots.

"Bring it on," said a fierce, snarky voice.

"**Only Artemis wouldn't be afraid of fighting the Amazing Amazo," **thought Wally.

"_**Robin! Kaldur! Supes! Roy! Urgent! Take yours down A.S.A.P! Ivo's reconstructed the Amazing Amazo!"**_

"_**The Amazo**_?" said a worried Robin on the mind link_**. "Holy shit! I thought we disassembled that. I know we did. We destroyed it. The Amazo should be floating around in the air with the molecules!"**_

"Holy shit! The Amazing Amazo, you built another?" Asked Wally. "You are sick."

"_**Prof. Ivo did build the Amazo, so he probably built another one," **_said Kaldur rationally._** "We will be there immediately. Keep it distracted. I have an idea this time. You have to save Gar for it to work."**_

"Well, I wouldn't call myself sick. I am housed at Belle Reve more often than Arkham Asylum. Now the Joker, I've worked with him a few times, brilliant man, but he's sick," said Ivo rationally.

"_**I can help. Just get Mammoth in here, Superboy," said M'gann.**_

"_**Understood,"**_ popped in Artemis, _**"I'll rescue Garfield."**_

"_**Artemis! You shouldn't fight him! You shouldn't be here at all!"**_ said Dick who had just dropped in on the conversation again.

A scowl passed over Artemis' face. _**"You should be thanking me. The Amazo? It took the League six hours to defeat. You're going to need me," **_thought Artemis.

"_**But-"**_ said Robin.

"_**She is correct,"**_ thought the fish-boy. _**"Just be careful Artemis."**_

"_**I've got your back, Arty," said Wally.**_

Suddenly, a giant crash came through the warehouse and Mammoth was on the ground, KO'd, with Superboy standing on top of him in triumph. They had created a hole big enough to drive two trucks through.

Artemis watched as the alien's eyes went green and she telepathically did… something. It took only a few seconds before Miss Martian said; _**"Mammoth's fighting for us…for now. He might be able to help… or not."**_

"I'll take the ugly one," said Superboy outloud. So the fighting began.

**Spitfire 4 Life**

Artemis ran towards her father, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. The Master threw Garfield to the ground, cracked his knuckles, and let out a sick grin. "The apprentice cannot beat the master, little girl."

Wally ran over to Gar, trying to help him up. The poor green changeling was really beat up. He had a black eye, he had a bruise swelling on his neck, and his ankle was shaped in a funny position. As Wally tried to yank the collar off the injured boy both he and Gar were shocked with five hundred volts of electricity. Wally and Gar instantly fell to the ground.

"_**Rob, we need something to zap this collar off of Garfield," **_thought Wally on the mind-link.

"_**A bit busy, be there as soon as possible. Focus on Sportsmaster. He's already got the advantage on her," **_replied the Boy Wonder.

Wally trudged to his feet and went to try to help Artemis. The young archer had just tried to kick the back of Sportsmaster's knees, but then he hit her braced arm and she recoiled in pain, stepping backwards to regain her ability to fight. The pain was searing through her, she couldn't think straight if he hit her there again.

The blonde haired man took a giant step towards her, and just as he was about to knock her down in one fell swoop Wally ran headfirst at the villain, making him stumble back and lose his footing. Even though the pain was destroying her, she noticed his loss of footing and made her move. She kicked him in the head, making him fly backwards.

Meanwhile, Robin and Kaldur were no-shows but Roy had shown up. Zatanna was trying to cast spells against the Amazo as Miss Martian was sending off explosion into the waves of M.O.N.K.E.Y.S. Roy was looking for chinks in the design to shoot his arrows, and each time one hit the robot glitched for a moment, but then went back to normal. Superboy was flying backwards, hitting hard brick wall. Wally winced as he hit, even though Supes was invulnerable, didn't mean it might not hurt. Plus, he was only half-kryption after all. Suddenly a black ninja-like silhouette appeared out of nowhere and jumped the robot. Unfortunatley, the Amazo had seen it coming, took Robin by the foot, and swung him around, sending him flying towards Superboy, who then collapsed on the ground again.

"Access, Martian Manhunter," said the Amazo. Miss Martian tried flinging a .K.E.Y at the robot, but it just went through it.

"Access Hawkgirl," said the crazy-assed robot. Instantly he spurted wings out of his back and a mace materialized in his hand. Since M'gann was busy destroying M.O.N.K.E.Y.S he was able to get a good hit on her and she was KO'd out of battle.

"Aaaaaaghhhh!" Yelled an enraged voice, obviously Superboy. He jumped into the air, like he was diving, and then as he fell; he focused all his weight towards the robot, his fist out ready to punch it in the face as soon as he made impact. The redheaded robot swung his mace at Superboy, sending the young half-kryptonian flying towards a wall, again.

Back at the fight against Sportsmaster Artemis shot a trick arrow at her father, who simply caught it in his hand and sent it flying back at her like he was throwing a javelin. As the arrow went back to the archer she was ensnared by her own net.

Dick was trying to disassemble Gar's collar as Wally did his best to distract Sportmaster. Running in circles, Sportsmaster tried throwing exploding bases at him, but failed to hit the boy. With a new, vile idea the Sportsmaster changed tack. With his poor daughter still trying to cut her way out with one of her pointy arrows, he aimed and threw an exploding base at her. Wally rushed to help her, but was unsuccessful. The base flew at her and Artemis lifted her cast arm, hoping that would help block her face from the explosion.

The heat of the explosion hit Artemis like she had just stepped into a two hundred degrees hot tub. It broke the net and sent her flying backwards. Her wounded arm was aching so much she feared she might pass out from the pain. "Arrrrghhh!" She cried out. She clutched her arm, hoping that might help. It didn't. She started getting black dots all along her vision.

"Artemis! Get out of here! Your too injured," ordered Robin.

Artemis fought the pain, but was losing quickly. "I'm not done with her yet," said Sportsmaster cruelly. A baseball bat in hand, he approached his daughter, ominously standing over her.

"Finally," yelled Robin abruptly. He had undone Gar's collar. The shout out peeked Sportsmaster's interests, but only for a moment. He figured the Amazo would crush Gar anyways and went back to focus on his poor, helpless daughter. _**"Gar's free. Aqualad, what's the plan?"**_

"_**Garfield, sneak into the Amazo's ear and try to short circuit his systems. Do whatever you can. We're doing poorly over here," said Aqualad through the mind-link.**_

Garfield instantly turned into a mere green fly and started towards the Amazo's ear, followed closely by a reluctant Robin. He wanted to stay and help his two best friends, he couldn't bear to think of losing them again, but Batman's words repeated in his head, "Duty before feelings."

"Get up!" Yelled Sportsmaster. He hit Artemis with the baseball bat again. "I taught you better than this, get up!" Artemis could feel the sting of each hit on her side. The urge to pass out was overcoming her, but she still fought, tried to get up.

"Get your filthy paws off her," growled Kid Flash. He tried to head butt Sportmaster, but he was highly outmatched.

"Hey batter, batter, batter swing!" Called out Sportsmaster gruffly. He swung the bat at Wally's head and catapulted Wally out of the way. Wally landed, slumped against the wall, a major concussion starting in his head.

"Get up girl!" He continued.

"I can't," she muttered.

"You can," the evil man insisted. "I did not train a weakling!" He kicked her in the side.

"I am not weak," muttered Artemis.

"Prove it!"

Artemis tried. She really tried. But in the end, she slumped back on the ground. "You worthless piece of shit!" Yelled an enraged Sportsmaster. "You don't deserve to live!" With that, Sportsmaster pulled out a sword.

"Ain't fencing the best sport ever?" Questioned Sportsmaster. With one quick jab her father sent a sword through her stomach.

In that moment the whole warehouse went silent. The pain was unbearable. Artemis clutched her stomach, trying to pull the sword out. She saw the puddle of blood on the ground and nearly puked out what was left of her guts. She could barely think, all she could do was lie there like a rag doll. The seconds of pain were excruciating.

"Artemis!" Called out Wally.

Her father pulled the sword out. "Good bye, daughter," he said. He laughed cruelly and escaped.

Artemis' eyes were fluttering between darkness and light. Between life and death. As she lay there, watching the fastest boy alive run in slow motion (at least to her) she flashed back to her life. The first time she and Wally had met. The kiss they had shared. The day she confided in him. When they had shared ice cream together. The day where she and Wally were watching Baywatch, giggling like crazy. When they had gone to the beach and she knew Wally couldn't keep his eyes off her. Each time it was of Wally. When he'd rescued her on the mission to Bialya, every time she had called him out. Every time he'd flirted with M'gann and failed. When he laughed, even when he just smiled.

"Artemis," said a frantic Wally. He put his hand to her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow, and he laid her head in the palm of his other hand. "Artemis, stay with me!"

The archer watched as each member of the team appeared in front of her. Miss Martian was crying, Superboy was just standing there; Robin's mask was becoming wet along with Zatanna.

"Robin! Do something! Heal her! Zatanna, heal her! We have to do something! She's dying," yelled Wally.

"Wally, there's nothing we can do, she's too far gone," said Robin sadly, barely choking out the words.

"No! Your wrong! She's not-" Wally cut off as if he couldn't speak. "Artemis! No don't close your eyes! Artemis!"

The goddess watched as her soul mate stared at her with such an intensity, such a longing, a need. He looked like he could do anything, even save her, even though she knew he couldn't.

"Wally," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize!" said Wally. "This isn't the end! Save it for later! You're going to make it," he said. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Artemis.

Artemis didn't have the strength to tell him that she knew she wouldn't. "Wally, I- I love" her voice faltered.

"Artemis! No! Hold on! Hold on!"

"I love you," the grey-eyed girl managed to choke out.

Tears filled Wally's eyes. "Don't say that! Save it for later, you are going to make it."

"Do you love me?"

In his eyes he looked heartbroken. He knew she was going to die, but he refused to accept it. With more sincerity than most boy even have Wally said, "I love you with all my heart and more." Artemis let out a sigh and smiled. That's all she needed to hear. She closed her eyes and left the world of the living. The last thing going through her head was, "I love you with all my heart and more."

"Artemis? Artemis! Artemis?" Questioned Wally. He instantly tried doing CPR. It didn't revive her. Eventually Dick put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"She's gone, Wally."

"No. She's not. I can still…"

"Wally."

Tears soaked the speedsters face. The love of his life, his soul mate, had just died before his eyes. He didn't know what he felt. Rage boiled in him, rage against Sportsmaster, against the team, but most of all against himself. Sadness washed over him like a wave, sadness that she was gone, and sadness that the only girl he'd ever loved was gone. Pain. Freedom. Suicide. Hate. The need to live for her, to honor her memory. But most of all, heart-wrenching love.

"Artemis!"

**Hey guys: So that was it. The end of this story, but don't worry. Any self respecting Spitfire fan would not leave it to this. Look out for a sequel by me. I don't know what I'm calling it…maybe 'till Death we won't part or something cliché like that. I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
